


The Mystery of Joanie Lynn

by Squirrllama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Half-angel, Lucifer's children, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrllama/pseuds/Squirrllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone Lockhart is a New York City detective.  She is happily married and pregnant with her first child.  One day an angel comes to her asking her to help.  The Devil has left Hell and the angel wants her to help get him back.  She hasn't seen him in years. She wonders if he'll even talk to her.  (Set in an alternate universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man in Black

**Author's Note:**

> I changed title to the one on Fanfiction.net. Same story. Sorry for the confusion.

**Prologue: Seventeen Years ago.**

Screams could be heard all around me. Pleading for it to end. Begging to be set free. My eyes stayed tightly shut. I could feel eyes upon me as I lay there. Slowly my eyes fluttered opened. It was mostly dark. Fire was all around me. I was lying in a fancy bed. The sheets were black but felt like silk. It was surprisingly comfortable. I sat up and looked around.

At only sixteen years of age I had felt my life was not worth living. I felt I was worthless. The only reasonable course of action was to end it. I had cut my wrists and downed a bottle of sleeping pills. I climbed into the bathtub and filled it with water. The last thing I remember was the water overflowing the tub. Then I awoke here. I assumed I was in Hell. All my life I had been taught that those who committed suicide went to Hell. It was Hell but why was I in a fancy bed? It must be a trick. Yes, it was a trick. I spied a window across the room. Slowly I rose form the bed. I looked at my wrists. They were free of cuts. No blood. Completely healed. I peered out the window expecting a lake of fire but all I saw was darkness.

I heard a door open. With a fright I turned to spy a woman. Or at least I thought it was a woman standing in the doorway. She had long black hair. Her face at first was a beautiful young woman with bronze skin and black eyes. Then it would change to dead skin on a skull. Her arms folded across her chest and her eyes glared at me.

“He wants to speak with you.” She spoke. She turned and left the room. I stood there for a few moments. Still unable to move or speak. “Are you coming?” She barked.

Quickly I moved to follow her out of the room. Down a long hallway we walked. The walls were black but I could see contorted faces of the dammed screaming to escape. Grotesque figures stood at attention as we walked down the hall. I swear their eyes followed as we passed. Torches of fire burned. It was like a medieval castle but the kind out of one’s nightmares. We reached the end of the hall and entered a large circular room.

It was large. More demonic statues stood at attention. Large black columns took up the sides and at the center was a throne. Skulls made the basic frame with gold trim. Fire burned behind it. Upon it sat a figure. The figure wore a black suit. I assumed the figure to be male. I could not see his face as it was shrouded in darkness. His hands sat folded in a prayer like position upon his chest. I knew that I must be looking at the Devil himself. I braced myself for the worst. “Leave us.” A very British sounding voice called down from the darkness. The woman then left us alone.

For a moment I stood there feeling his eyes regarding me. I swallowed hard as I awaited my fate. Then out of the silence. “Persephone.” His voice sounded warm, inviting. Nothing like how I pictured the Devil sounding. I looked up at where his face should be. “Beautiful Persephone.” I was caught off guard. He then rose from the throne and descended the steps. Into the light I saw a handsome face. No horns. No red. He wore a smile. It held the same warmth I heard in his voice. His eyes were almost completely black. He stepped towards me. In fear I backed up. “You have nothing to fear, child.” He said gently.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. “Come.” He walked towards the doorway. His kind eyes beckoning me after him. I hesitantly followed. Down the hallway of demonic statues and out into another large room. It had a large dining table with seats. Upon it sat food of every kind. It smelled heavenly. He stopped and looked at me. “Are you hungry?”

“Um I. I uh.” Still having trouble getting words out.

“Well, are you or aren’t you?” His voice remained kind but held authority.

“Maybe a little.”

He nodded and beckoned to a chair. It pulled back and I sat and felt it pushed forward. A plate filled with meat and roasted vegetable was before me. I hesitated to eat. Was it poison. I could feel his eyes upon me.

“Come now. It’s good.” He picked up an apple and bit into it. He smiled at me. That smile brought back a flood of memories. I remembered the Man in Black. He had appeared at different times of my life. He appeared the day my mother died. But this was the Devil. Why was he watching over me?

My mouth felt dry. I wanted to drink something. But I didn’t dare. I turned to the man. “You are the Devil.” I said to him.

He bit into the apple again. He watched me while he chewed. Finally smiling he nodded. “Correct.”

My hands shook. My punishment was coming. But he seemed so kind and inviting. “You have been following me, my whole life. Why?”

His eyes reflected a tinge of sadness. Sighing he nodded. “I watched over you.”

“Why?” I said softly.

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He folded his hands in front of them. His dark eyes beamed at me. “Do you not know who I am, child?”

“Satan. Lucifer…”

He held up his hand. “Yes, yes those are correct. But dig deeper. Who am I?”

I was confused. Still racking my brain trying to figure it out. He stood up and walked towards me. He began to speak.

“Years ago I met a beautiful young actress. She was waitressing in some dive of a diner in Hollywood to make ends meet. She had eyes blue as the ocean. Blonde hair and alabaster skin. She did not belong there in that diner. I decided to do her a favor and help get her an audition.

With fascination I listened to his story. His face soft and a light smile across his lips. His accent made his voice hypnotic.

“With my help she won the lead role in a major movie. She won award after award. After that she was like a shooting star. Every studio wanted her. She got role after role. She earned more money then she knew what to do with. I called in my favor. But unfortunately after that the lure of drugs and alcohol took over. Oh how I tried to help her. In the end there was nothing I could do.” I saw a sadness in his eyes as he spoke. He turned his dark eyes to look at me full on. “I made sure our child was safe.”

I sat there absorbing the story. It sounded just like my mother’s. The realization. I looked up at the man. The Devil himself. He was my-

He nodded and smiled. It was like he had read my mind. “Yes. My child. My beautiful child. I am your father.”

My blood ran cold. The room spun and I wanted to throw up. If that was possible. I was dead. Wasn’t I? I could feel hands on my shoulders. “Don’t be afraid.” He said gently. The room stopped spinning. I looked up at him. His eyes so kind. So unlike the picture of the Devil I was raised to regard. This was not an evil being.

“You are my father. The Devil is my…my father.” I said to myself mostly. He just stood there. A slight grin on his handsome face. Then more questions entered my mind. “Am I dead?”

“In the mortal sense, yes,” his eyes held that earlier sadness. “For most human’s suicide is a one-way ticket to Hell.” He spread his hands. “My Father is not real forgiving when it comes to it. But you my dear are not like most humans. No. I suppose you knew that.” I shrugged.

As a child I knew I was different. It was strange enough being the child of a famous movie star. People would track me down to ask questions or demand autographs. My aunt and uncle did their best to shield me from that. But there were other things. I found I was able to use my mind to manipulate other people. I could make them do what I wanted. I saw things that other people did not see. I also had the ability to set things on fire. It all made sense now.

“I had an inkling I wasn’t like others.” I smiled slightly.

“Of course.” He chuckled. It was such a light friendly laugh. I joined in. Then his expression became serious. “Now my child. I need to know. Whatever compelled you to think suicide was an option?”

Sighing I looked down at my lap. I honestly didn’t have an answer. “My Uncle Charles.” After my mother had died, I was sent to live with my Aunt Karen and Uncle Daniel and their two kids. I was happy living with them. Aunt Karen and Uncle Daniel treated me like I was one of their kids. When I was twelve, my mother’s older brother petitioned for custody of me. Karen and Daniel fought for years. Uncle Daniel said it had nothing to do with my and everything to do with my sizeable inheritance. Unfortuantly they lost the battle and I was forced to live with my Uncle Charles and his family.

From the day I got there it was nothing but verbal and physical abuse. He expected at the girls to cook, clean and learn how to sew. I had to wear an old fashoind type dress. He had me convinced that I was an abomination because I was born out of wedlock. I began to believe I wasn’t worth the air. I believed I was worthless.

“Uncle Charles made me believe I was better off dead.”

Fire flashed in my father’s eyes. I jumped. He held his hands up. “Sorry.” His eyes returned to their former gentle look. “That son of a…he will get what’s coming to him.” His voice held malice and a viciousness I expected from the Devil. He calmed down when he saw the fear on my face.

My thoughts returned to the man in black who had been there at different moments of my life. He would take my hand and lead me away from danger or trauma. I smiled. “I always thought you were an angel.”

He stood up. White wings unfurled from his back. Beautiful, they glowed with a light not of the earth. “I am an angel.” He laughed. I reached my hand towards his outstretched wings. “You can touch.” They felt like the finest silk. Not anything like bird feathers. The wings folded again and he stepped towards me. His hand touched my cheek. “Oh my child. You are not worthless. You are not unworthy. And you are definatly not an abomination.”   His earlier anger had dissipated.

I smiled. The words he spoke made me feel so much better. I was then saddened I had made a huge mistake. And now I was trapped in Hell for all eternity. Tears welled up in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. I sniffled. He took my hand and I stood up. I hugged him. It was a warm, comforting hug. Everything I imagined hugging my father would be like.

“Don’t cry Persephone.   IT will be alright. I promise.” Tears still fell down my cheeks. He placed his hand on my chin and lifted my face to look him in the eyes. “Look at me.” Our eyes met. “Now, my beautiful child. Listen to me. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to live your life. You have so much to offer the world.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead and everything went dark.

 

 

I opened my eyes and say up suddenly with a gasp. Screams could be heard all around me. I realized I was sitting in a coffin. I turned to spy a room of very stunned funeral patrons. My Aunt Karen was the only one who didn’t seem scared or stunned. A smile across her face. She stood up and walked over to me. My Uncle Daniel was right beside her. She whispered in my ear. “I see you met you father.” She and Uncle Daniel then helped me out of the coffin. My Uncle Charles sat next to his wife my Aunt Tizzy. Tizzy had practically fainted. Charles looked at Karen. Karen glared at her brother. “She’s coming home with us.” Charles didn’t say a word.

They lead me out of the room. My cousins Jessica and Ryan soon followed. Jessica was crying as she hugged me. I hugged her back. She was my best friend. We all walked outside to a car.

The ride was mostly silent. Upon reaching a motel we all filed inside. It was a large suite with several rooms. Not a cheap motel. My Aunt lead me into a bedroom. I sat on one of the bed. Jessica’s clothes strewn all over.

“I wanted to tell you. Please don’t be angry.” She sat beside me. Placing her arm on my shoulder. I leaned on her. The smell of strawberries rose up from her long blonde hair. In ways she resembled my mother. Her blue eyes and perfect face. So like a goddess.

I looked very little like my mother. I now knew where I got my dark brown eyes and curly black hair. Spying a mirror across from us. I was not the beauty that my mother was. Looing in the mirror. I now knew I had the face of the Devil. But he didn’t seem evil or horrible like I was raised to believe.

“How long have you known?”

My Aunt sighed. “Your whole life. I was the only one Joanie told. At first I didn’t believe her. I thought she was crazy. But then I met him. He was so handsome and charming. Then I saw some things.” Her voice trailed off. “He didn’t want you to know. He wanted you to be able to have a normal life.”

I nodded. “Can I come home?” I said shakily. I did not want to go back to Uncle Charles.

“Yes. Even if we have to fight for it.”

I nodded. Aunt Karen rose from the bed. She picked up my cousin’s clothes. “Try and rest.” She said softly.

I laid on the bed as she turned out the lights. It wasn’t long before I was asleep.

 

 


	2. A heavenly visitor

                                                              **Present Day: New York City**

 

The image of a young girl lay before me on the desk. Golden locks hung over pale freckled skin. Eyes as blue as the sky. The face of innocence. Her mutilated body had been found in Central Park. No one was ever arrested. The evidence was scant. Suspicions fell on her step father. He had adamantly denied any connection to her disappearance and death. But that didn’t stop him from being arrested and tried for the crime. In the end he was exonerated and all charge were dropped.

I sighed. Nothing was coming to mind. I went over the photos in the file over and over. It was cold case nearly thirty years old. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. My eyes were blurry. Shaking my head, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

“Persi?” My husband’s voice startled me slightly. I opened an eye and looked up at him. Standing over me at six foot two inches. His blues eyes riddled with concern. His muscled arms folded across his well-built chest. “It’s time for lunch.” He said gently.

“I’m not hungry.” I leaned forward towards the desk again. My gaze returned to the photos of young April Jennings.

He sighed. “Yes you are. You haven’t had anything to eat since this morning. Now come on.” He used his stern cop voice.

I sighed heavily and pushed myself back from the desk. I bumped my belly on the edge. He was right. At six months pregnant I needed to be more consentience of my body’s needs. I felt my baby shifting within my womb. “Okay Bryan.” He held his hand and helped me stand up. He walked a few feet ahead of me.

“You want Chang’s again?”

I nodded and reached for my sweater hanging on the back of my chair. “That sounds good. I could use some eggrolls.” My mouth watered. I craved egg rolls a lot lately. We started towards the door. Then like something out of a movie time began to slow down. Bryan was caught in mid-sentence. I sighed.

“Is that you Malachi?” I turned half-expecting my angel friend Malachi to appear. Instead an angel with rich dark skin approached me. He wore an angel’s robe. His black wings furled against his back. He smiled but it was not a friendly smile.

He stopped in front of me. “Certainly not. I am Amenadiel.”

I had heard the name before. I had visits from various angels from time to time. “To what do I owe this visit, Amenadiel?”

He made an attempts at a smile. It would have been nice but I detected a hint of malice in it. Most of the angels could smile and not send chills down my spine. Amenadiel however did. “I have come on a mission from God. Your father Lucifer, has left Hell. And I am here to ask your assistance in getting him back.”

My dark eyes examined the angel. I shrugged my shoulders. “He leaves Hell all the time.”

The angel sighed. “Well, this time he left for good. He is refusing to return. We need to get him back.” His eyes traveled upwards. “My Father needs him to return.”

I sighed. I hadn’t seen my father in several years. We had a bit of a falling out over my choice in career and hadn’t spoken since. “Your Father…” I trailed off. My eyes looked towards the ceiling. Amenadiel’s father, otherwise known as God, the almighty. The angels all shared one father. Which meant that he was my grand…

The angels deep voice broke my thoughts. “I need you to convince him to go back. The balance of the universe rides on it.”

A kick against my ribs made me grab my stomach. This baby was so active. It made me stumble slightly. I sighed and looked at the angel. “What makes you think he’ll listen to me?”

“I don’t.”

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps towards my frozen in time husband. I brushed hair from his face. “I haven’t spoken to him in several years. I mean I don’t even know if he’ll talk to me.”

“You must try. You need to get him to agree to return home, Persephone.”

The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. I was rarely afraid. I had spent ten years in the US Marine Corps and the last five as a cop. But the way he spoke made it sound like a threat. Like if I didn’t succeed bad things would happen. I sighed heavily. My stomach rumbled. “I will try my best.”

The angel took a step towards me. His face inches from mine. I swallowed hard. Facing down hardened criminals and insurgents in Iraq hadn’t frightened me as much as I was scared right now. “I don’t want you to try. You need to succeed.” His voice was low and frightening. He backed up and his black wings unfurled. With a flap he was gone and slowly time returned to normal speed.

Bryan was standing there looking at me. One second I had been next to my desk and the next I was in front of him looking white as a ghost. His brows furrowed as blue eyes looked upon me. “Did you have a visitor?” Bryan was well aware of my parentage. My mother had been a famous movie star and singer. My father, the Devil. At first it weirded him out. But he had gotten used to it. He knew when one of my angelic relatives would show up.

I nodded at him but offered little else. Amenadiel’s visit had left me frightened. If I failed would God punish me? Bryan placed his arm around my shoulder. “Come on, dear.”

We walked out of the precinct and towards a squad car. He opened the door for me and I slid in. I did my best to find a comfortable position. I was staring out the front window as he climbed into the driver’s side. “What did Malachi want?”

I didn’t say a word. I just stared.

“Persi?” His voice came through my jumbled mind. “Persi, talk to me.”

I turned to him and smiled. “I’m fine Bryan.”

He furrowed his brow. He knew I was lying. It wasn’t always easy being married to another detective. We would forever be trying to read one another. That was what we had been trained to do. He sighed and started the engine. We pulled into traffic.

Chang’s was crowded and noisy. It was a popular spot for lunch. We walked in and were greeted by an old woman not more than five feet tall. “Hello Ms. Chang. How are you today?” I said to her.

“Busy.” She grabbed menus from the hostess stand and lead us to the back of the dining room.

A couple of our friends and co-workers were seated at a four top table. We sat beside them. One was John Tucker. We fist bumped. “Hey Johnny.” I said as I sat beside him. Bryan sat opposite me. The other cop Finn Clark looked up from his noodle dish and nodded.

I nodded at Finn. ‘How’s my partner treating you Finn?” The young black man looked up and shrugged. Finn had just joined the squad a few months ago. He was temporarily assigned to John while I was pregnant. For now, I was on desk duty.

“Good, Ma’am.” He said before shoveling another spoonful of noodles into his mouth.

“Ma’am? Jeez you make me feel old.”

Bryan and John both laughed. Ms. Chang returned to the table to take our orders. I ordered egg rolls and noodle soup. My stomach rumbled. I felt the baby moving around. I patted my stomach. “Hold your horses.”

Bryan laughed. He was so excited for this baby. His first wife had taken his two daughters and moved to Seattle. He rarely ever got to see them. It pained me to see him hurting. This new baby was like a new start for him. It wasn’t easy being married to a cop. But I understood it. I sighed sadly. The conversation with my angelic uncle still weighing heavily in my mind.

“Boy, Malachi really got to you.” He placed his hand on mine.

I shook my head. “It wasn’t Malachi.” Malachi annoyed me. Sometimes angered me. But he had never made me feel fear. For the most part we were friends. I usually enjoyed his visits. I shifted uneasily in the chair. I was about to say something to my concerned husband when Ms. Chang showed up with a big tray with our food on it.

The noodle soup made my mouth water. It was piping hot. Various vegetables and chicken. It was one my favorite things to eat. A plate of eggrolls sat beside the soup. I picked one up. It was hot. I sat there waiting a few minutes for the food to cool. “I need to go to LA for a couple of days.”

Bryan had just filled his mouth with sesame chicken. His eyes got big. He chewed for a moment. “Why?”

I glanced at John and Finn. Finn had an IPhone in his hand. He appeared to be intently reading something. John was furiously eating his food. They didn’t seem to notice our conversation. “My father is in Los Angeles and my uncle needs me to help get him home.”

Bryans eyes remained wide. “He can do that?”

I laughed. “Apparently. But it’s upsetting my grandfather and he needs my dad home.”

Bryan’s blue eyes looked up. It was ice he was half expecting lightning to strike us. He still had a little trouble accepting that my grandfather was the Almighty himself. “Do you think it’s a good idea to be flying all over the country?”

I took a bite out of the eggroll. Oh it was so good. Chang’s had the best eggrolls in the city. I placed my free hand on my stomach. I loved feeling my baby moving around. SO thrilled I was to be a mother. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

He pointed a chopstick towards my tummy. “I thought flying was a bad idea.”

“Only in the third trimester, honey.” I said to him. John was now listening to us. I don’t know how much he had heard. I tried to be discreet when mentioning my family. I didn’t go around bragging that my father was the Devil himself. But people who worked with me had suspected I wasn’t like other people.

John straightened up in his seat. “My ex-wife traveled on planes while pregnant all of the time.”

Bryan sighed. I smiled at him. “It will be okay honey. You are going to be undercover this weekend anyways.” He nodded.

“Okay. But please be careful.”

“You too.” We leaned across the table and kissed.

John made a face. “Hey, we are eating here.”

We all laughed. I picked up my spoon and began eating the cooled soup. My nerves were all over the place. I wondered how my father would react to seeing me. There was so much to do.

 


	3. The Flight

We sat in silence for a moment. The car was sitting in the unloading zone of JFK airport. Cars were zipping by. People were rushing into the terminal. Tears filled my eyes. I hadn’t been away from my husband for a night since we got married. “I’ll be okay.”

He nodded. He was focused straight ahead. Bryan was not happy that I was flying across the country. But I had to go. I had to see my father. A knock on my window made me jump. I rolled down the window. An airport security guard leaned down. “Keep it moving folks.”

Bryan turned to him and pulled out his NYPD badge. The guard nodded and walked away. He set his badge on the dash. He sighed. “Please, please be careful.”   
I leaned over and kissed him. We stayed there for a moment. Then I pulled away and opened the door. “I love you.

“Love you too.” He said. His blue eyes so tinged with concern. I hated to upset him.

I carefully exited the car. I opened the back door and picked up my bag. Then I waved one last time and then Bryan pulled into traffic. I was worried about him. He was going undercover to catch a drug dealer. The guy had a nasty reputation. Three cops had already died trying to bring him down. I looked up and said a prayer.

I made my way to the ticket counter. The line wasn’t very long and I made it up front rather quickly. “Name?” The clerk said. 

“Persephone Lockhart.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed. “You’re kidding.”

I snorted and shook my head. I pulled out my driver’s license and showed it to her. My full name printed across the plastic card. The clerk shook her head. I sighed. I got that reaction a lot when I told people my name. Sometimes I hated it. I wished celebrities would think harder about the unusual names they saddled their children with Sure it looked cool but they weren’t the ones that had to live with them.

After getting my tickets I headed to my gate. Sitting down nearby I rummaged in my bag and pulled out my Kindle. I started reading the latest novel by Roy Edison. IT was a crime mystery. I was startled as someone sat down right next to me. A large man with a bad comb over. The odor of cigars and greasy burgers soon permeated the air. I wanted to gag. Being pregnant seemed to make smells even worse. He leaned over to me. His breath was like death. “Hello beautiful.”

I tried to fake a smile. “Hello.” I said hesitantly. 

“What are you reading there?” He said with a scratchy breathy voice.

“A book.” 

He shifted in his chair. It made a horrible screech. The sound sent shivers up my spine. I hated to be rude but this man’s odor was making me nauseous. “What kind of book?”

“It’s a crime mystery novel.”

He snorted. “Sounds boring.” 

I could feel my breakfast making its way north. I picked up my bag. “Excuse me.” I waddled to the nearest restroom. 

When I was finished I came out just as they were announcing boarding for my flight. Luckily I was in first class. I walked to the gate and handed the attendant my ticket and identification. Making my way into the plane I settled into my seat. 

I was feeling apprehensive about seeing my father. The last time I saw him was about five years ago. I had just gotten out of the Marine Corps. He came for a random visit as he often did. I was so happy that I had just been accepted to the New York City police academy. He scoffed at the idea. His daughter wanted such a pedestrian life. He tried talking me into being a singer or an actress. But I had no desire. No interest whatsoever to follow in my mother’s footsteps. It was bad enough I had to live with the stigma of being Joanie Lynn Collins’s daughter. I wasn’t going to try and live in her shadow in Hollywood. I wanted more to life. We fought about it. And he left. I hadn’t seen him since.  
Other passengers filed past me. The grotesque man squeezed by. I smiled as he headed for coach. He seemed disappointed. I was relieved but felt sorry for whomever was stuck flying next to him. 

I awoke suddenly from a sound sleep. I looked around and the lady across the aisle from me looked concerned. She reached over and lightly touched my arm. “Are you alright dear?”

I nodded. I was having a rather horrible dream and I sat there out of breath. “Just a bad dream.” I moved the seat into an upright position and unfastened my seat belt and stood up to head to the latrine. It was occupied so I stood there. My baby was moving a lot. I placed my hand on my stomach. It was such an awesome feeling.   
Upon returning to my seat the lady next to me smiled. She appeared to be in her mid-fifties. She wore a nice flowery blouse. She had the real warm “mom” look. “Are you feeling better, dear?”

I smiled and nodded. “Oh yes much.”

She looked at my growing belly. “When are you due?” 

It was a question I heard often as of late. Most of the time I hated the questions but this lady seemed so friendly I decided to oblige. “July the fourth.”   
She chuckled. “Oh a patriotic baby. You should name him George or Georgia if it’s a girl.” I chuckled also. She held out a hand. “I’m Lydia.” 

I shook her hand. “Persephone.” Her eyes lit up.

“Like the Greek Goddess of spring.”

I couldn’t help but smile. Most people scoffed or shook their heads at my name. “Yes like that.” I laughed.

“I bet most people think it’s a crazy name.”

“Oh you have no idea.” I said. “I guess my mother thought it was unique.”

“Oh it is,” Lydia said. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. It’s a beautiful name. You should embrace it.” 

I was starting to really like this lady. She reminded me of my Aunt Karen. The only real mother I had known. She felt warm like a mother should. The little I remember about my mother was anything but. She often seemed too busy for me. Or she was too high to notice I existed. I smiled. “Thank you.”  
She nodded. I shifted in my seat. Finding comfort these days wasn’t easy. “So do you know what you’re having?” 

“A boy.” My husband had been elated when we found out. Neither of us really cared but he had expressed he wanted a boy. 

“I have four.”

My eyes widened. “Wow, That’s a lot.”

She laughed. “Oh yes. But it was all worth it.” 

Lydia and I talked the rest of the flight. I was a little sad to say goodbye when we reached Los Angeles. She was meeting with one of her sons. We waved goodbye as I crawled into a cab. I sighed as I directed the driver to a hotel.

I stood in front of the mirror in the room. Dark brown eyes stared back at me. I was putting on makeup as I worked up the nerve to go see my father. Surely it wasn’t that scary. I had found out about him while in Hell. I had survived Hell. Why was this making me nervous now?

Outside I waited for the cab the front desk had called for me. I looked down at the dress I had on. It wasn’t the loveliest. But it fit over my growing belly. It only went a little past my knees. It was a dark blue color. My husband loved it. The cab pulled up and I got in. “Can you take me to Lux?”

The driver looked back at me. He was clean cut and looked around forty years of age. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Very sure.” 

He shrugged and put the car into gear and we headed towards the club.


	4. Lux

The cab driver talked the entire ride. He was trying to convince me that going to Lux was not a good idea. It was difficult to get in. He didn’t realize that I had the ultimate connection to the owner.

We finally arrived. A line of scantily clad patrons wrapped around the building. I paid the driver and got out of the cab. I stood there for a moment looking at the crowd. Then I looked towards the entrance. Several bouncers stood there letting a few people in or out. I took a deep sigh and headed towards them.

A large bald guy looked me up and down as I approached. He held a clipboard and wore a headset. His eyes narrowed as I drew closer. He folded his arms when I stopped in front of him. “Name?” His deep voice broke through over the noise of the crowd.

“Persephone.”

He glanced at the clipboard. “Not on the list. Back of the line.” He pointed.

I looked behind me. Sighing. I hated using my gifts. But this was a time that called for them. I focused all of my attention on the man. “Are you sure?”

In my mind I said _“Of course, Go on in.”_

“Of course. Go on in.” He stepped aside and removed the velvet rope. He shook his head as I sauntered by.

The music pulsed against the wall. I entered the main room. Barely dressed women gyrated against poles all over. Young men in suits were hitting up on the ladies. Waitresses with trays full of colored drinks milled about. I headed down a flight of stairs. I could feel the eyes of the bartender on me.

She was beautiful. Her skin a lovely shade of tan. Long black hair fell down around her round face. Her black eyes bore holes in my face. She wore a leather bodice with leather pants. It was a familiar face. One I hadn’t seen in a long time. I tried to remember her name. I stopped at the bar. “Can I help you?” Her voice was sharp. Her arms were folded across her chest.

“I’m looking for Mr. Morningstar.” I said to her.

She scoffed. “Who isn’t.” She started to walk away.

I moved down the bar after her. “Mazikeen, is it? ”

She turned quickly when I said her name. Her black eyes again glaring at me. But she didn’t say a word.

“Now are you going to tell me where Mr. Morningstar is?” I stared back in her eyes.

“Who wants to know?”

“You don’t remember me.” I met her eyes and felt as they flashed fire. “Persephone Morningstar.”

“I’ll go find him.” She said and walked away from the bar. I stood there looking around the club. I felt out of place. I wasn’t dressed in the latest fashion. Everyone here looked to be in their early twenties. I was almost thirty-four. I took a few steps away from the bar. I glanced over as the bouncer from the front door approached me with another one.

“Miss, you are going to have to come with me.” He said brusquely. He reached for my arm which I dodged.

“Why?” I said smugly.

“I wasn’t supposed to let you in.”

“Well, that’s not my fault now is it?”

The other guy stepped forward. He was taller than the other. He could pass for a WWE wrestler. “Now just come peacefully.” He tried to reason with me.

I shook my head. “No.” And I held my ground. The first bouncer made to grab my arm again. Swiftly I grabbed his wrist, he cried out as I twisted it behind his back. He fell to his knees. The other one started towards me.

“What the hell is going on here?” I heard a smooth British accent behind me. I turned to look at him. He stood over six foot tall. His black eyes glaring at the bouncers. He wore a well-tailored black suit. Just like the one I had seen when I first met him.

I looked up at him. I dropped the guy’s wrist. “Hi, Dad.” The bouncers both looked shocked.

“Persephone.” He said with a bit of surprise. I felt as his gaze looked me over.

The wrestler bouncer looked at him. “Mr. Morningstar, she tricked him into letting her in.” He gestured to his colleague on the floor.

My father smiled and looked at me. “Oh Persephone did you trick my bouncers into letting you in.”

I smiled and shrugged. “Maybe.”

He chuckled. “Naughty girl.” He sighed and looked at his employees. “I have this. Now get back to work.” He ordered.

“But..” One of them started to protest.

“Go.” His voice held authority. The first guy got to his feet and they both glared at me as they walked away. I turned to my father. He smiled at me and held out his arms to hug me. It was warm hug. The smell of cigarettes and whiskey permeated over cologne.

“I’m sorry Dad. I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Come let me look at you.” He picked up my hand and looked me over. He then lead me towards a table. His gaze rested on my stomach. “My dear you are putting on some weight.”

I laughed as we sat down. Mazikeen appeared with drinks. I could smell the alcohol in them so I didn’t touch mine. My father picked up his and took a sip. “I’m not fat.” I laughed again and patted my stomach. “Congratulations. Lucifer Morningstar, you are going to be a grandfather.”

He scoffed. I couldn’t tell if he was happy or disgusted or a little of both. Mazikeen threw back her head and laughed. “Grandpa Lucifer.” She said in between laughs He looked up at the demon. She just kept laughing.

“You can go now Maze.” He waved her off. She kept laughing as she walked away. We sat in silence for a moment. I moved my head a little to music. His dark eyes rearding me. “So to what do I owe this visit?”

My throat felt scratchy. I really wanted something to drink but I didn’t dare touch the alcoholic concoction sitting on the table. I shifted in the seat. The baby was really moving around making it uncomfortable. “A little angel told me you were here.”

He nodded. “What else did he tell you?”

“Oh that you abandoned Hell. He wanted me to come here and convince you to return home.”

He laughed. “That’s not happening.” He finished his drink and snapped his fingers towards the bar.

“I didn’t think so.” My earlier nerves melted away as I sat in his presence. “Truth be told I came because I missed you.”

“You missed your daddy.” His voice was little mocking. I punched his shoulder.

“Yes.” It was the truth. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. But I didn’t know you had left Hell.” I guess it made sense. He usually responded to my prayers while in Hell. It also explained why my invitation to my wedding had been returned. “I hate how we left things.”

He shrugged.   Mazikeen arrived with another drink for him. He picked it up and took a long sip. “How did we leave things?”

“Well, you know. You were mad about my career choice. Don’t you remember.”

“I wasn’t mad.” He took another sip of his drink. “Anyways, it water under the bridge.” He smiled and looked at me. For the Devil, his smile was warm and friendly. “You look good. Are you happy?”

“I am. You would like my husband.” I pulled out my phone and scrolled through pictures. I held it up so my father could see a photo of Bryan.

“Is he a model?”

I laughed and shook my head. “No he is just a detective like me.” I looked at the picture of my husband wearing a tank top. His well-muscled arms folded across his molded chest. He didn’t look like a cop.

A woman walked up to us. She was wearing a very tight small dress. My father watched her every movement. I had to admit she was very attractive. She couldn’t have been more than eighteen. “Excuse me Persephone. I have some things to take care of.” He gestured to Mazikeen. “Take her upstairs.” I stood up and hugged him before he walked away after the young woman.

I followed Mazikeen up the stairs and to an elevator. We stood in silence for a few moments. “So, how do you like living in Los Angeles?”

The demon turned her gaze to me. “It sucks.” The elevator dinged and we got in. The ride up was more awkward silence. When it opened again an ornate penthouse spread out before us. Italian marble throughout. The glow of the city could be seen out the large windows. I spied a hot tub on the balcony. “Make yourself at home.” Said Mazikeen.

I nodded. I tried to say something but she had already left the room. I sat down on one of the couches. Fatigue quickly took hold. Before long I was out cold asleep.

 


	5. Heaven

**Eight Years Ago**

 

Wildflowers spread out before me. They came in every color of the rainbow. Birds chirped any flittered all about. Butterflies flitted on the light cool breeze. The sky was a most beautiful shade of blue. And there he stood. A man in a white suit. He was tall but not too tall. His face. IT was difficult to describe. It kept changing. One minute a young Caucasian man with a goatee. The next an older man with dark brown skin and a grey beard. Then still another it was a middle aged man appearing to be of Latino background.

I didn’t need an introduction to know this was the face of my father’s father. The creator of everything. The almighty. God.

I looked down at myself. The wounds I had sustained were gone. The pain. The searing pain was gone. Last I had heard was the medics trying to bring me back to life. I had thrown myself on a grenade to save my fellow soldiers. But here I stood before God completely healed.

His ever shifting face smiled. Warmth spread within me. “Hello Persephone.” I both heard and felt his voice.

“Hello.” I wasn’t really sure of what to say. This reminded me off all these years ago in Hell when I met my father. Now I stood in…was I really in Heaven?

“Yes.” It was like he could read my thoughts. “You are in Heaven, child.”

I was still in shock. Words were difficult to come by. But I relented. “Am I dead?”

He nodded. Right now his face was that of a haggard old man. Wrinkles covered every inch. A long white beard hung almost to his stomach. “Yes, in the mortal sense.”

Those words echoed what my father Lucifer had said to me once. I looked around. I could see the angels above us soaring overhead easily among the clouds. I could not see the sun but the light from it was evident.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He said.

“Very.” I sighed. Turning to look upon his again. He was now a young handsome man. Looked very much like a young Brad Pitt. Long blonde hair hung to his shoulders. A goatee rounded his face. Eyes as blue as the sky above looked at me with an uncanny warmth but held power beyond comprehension.

He stepped towards me. Hands outstretched. “Ask your questions.”

I took his hand. It changed to a dark tan as I looked at his face again. IT was like he was all people at the same time. “So what do I call you? God? Grandpa?” I smiled. “Godpa?”

He threw back his head as warm laughter bellowed out. “Godpa. I like that.” I laughed too.

“So what now?”

His expression became serious. His eyes now brown looking at me from the face of an elderly Native American. He leads me to another part of the meadow. A spring ran alongside us as animals of all kinds stopped to drink. We stopped at the edge. I looked over and saw my lifeless body lying on a gurney. A sheet had been placed over it as orderlies cleaned up. I saw my commanding officer standing just outside the operating room with tears running down his face. The man was usually a stoic figure. I had rarely ever seen him falter. He always wore a hardened expression.

My Grandfather looked over at me. Again he was back to Brad Pitt. “You are a hero. Your actions saved the lives of seven men.”

I nodded. “As long as they are safe.” I sighed. All of them had families to go home to. Young children and pregnant wives.

“Of course for a mortal this would mean the end of their earthly life. But you my dear are anything but.”

His words surged through me. My father had reminded me of that fact a few times. This wasn’t the first time I had died.

He continued speaking. His voice now that of an African American man. It reminded me of James Earl Jones. “Your job on Earth is not done. One day I may call upon you to serve here in Heaven but today is not that day.”

I looked at him in shock. “You want me here? Someday…. even though I am Lucifer’s child.”

“Lucifer is responsible for his actions. As are you. Being the child of someone does not a make you guilty of their sins.”

I got the sense that he meant both of my parents. I had strived all of my life to escape their shadows. Most people did not know who my father was. But they sure knew who my mother was. I had to live with the tabloids still speculating about her death. Still speculating about her life in general. Every so often the paparazzi came after me. That was part of why I had joined the Marine Corps. I thought I could escape the spotlight. My unique heritage had allowed me to excel in boot camp. I impressed my superiors. I was sent to the front lines in Iraq. Usually not a place for women. But they soon looked past that little difference.

Now I stood in Heaven beside God. I hadn’t jumped on the grenade for honor. I just saw it as a duty. “I want you to know. I did not hate your father. He is my son. I love him with all of my heart. It’s his actions that I am not overly fond of. Remember that.”

I nodded. He again took my hands and kissed me on the forehead. I awoke suddenly. The white sheet covering my face. I sat up and listened to the blood curding scream of an orderly. I looked over at her. She stood white faced and frozen. Others ran into the room. More screams broke out. My commanding officer who wasn’t afraid of anything stood there crossing himself. I looked down. The wounds were gone. No scars. No blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Yes I just dared tackled the image of God. Why did I use a shifting face? TO me if there is a God. If he is the creator of all things of all people I believe he would be a reflction of all races. Of all ages. So there is that. Stay tuned the next chapter Persephone gets to meet Detective Decker and Detective Douche.


	6. The Crime Scene

I felt the warm sun reflecting on me as I lay there. For a few moments I lay there. The silk sheets felt so cool and comforting against my skin. Then I realized I was not in my own bed. I opened one eye. The sheets were black. I was in a room with black marble columns. Glass windows looked out over the whole of Los Angeles. I started to get up. I realized that I was not dressed. Then I noticed I was not alone in the room. My father stood over me.

“This is the second time you awoke in my bed, isn’t it?”

I glared at him for a moment. He was wearing a black silk robe and holding a cup of tea or cappuccino. He was half smiling.

“How?”

“Oh don’t you remember. You fell asleep.”

“Oh.” I tried sitting up again. Remembering I wasn’t wearing any clothes. Just my bra. “Did you undress me?”

“Don’t be absurd. Maze did that.”

I shook my head. “Why?”

“Why don’t you ask her?” He set a pink robe or night gown on the bed. “Get dressed. I’ll be out on the balcony.”

He left the room. I pulled back the covers and stood up putting on the robe. I hated pink. But I didn’t have a choice at the moment. I turned towards the door and Maze stood there. She was wearing a tight black leather dress with knee high black leather boots. Her dark brown eyes were glaring at me.

I tried a smile. “Good morning Mazikeen.”

She smiled slightly. “You can call me Maze.”

“Why did you undress me Maze?”

She laughed. “I found you passed out on the couch. I put you in his bed. Thought you’d be more comfortable.”

“Oh um thank you.”

“I went and got your stuff from the motel.”

How did she know what motel I was staying at? “Again thank you.” She left the frame of the door and I followed her out to the balcony. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. It was warm for April. I forgotten home much warmer Spring was in Los Angeles. New York could still have snow melting. I sat down just as my father appeared with a plate of food.

“Are you hungry?” He set it down in front of me. An omelet with bacon and cheese. It smelled like heaven. My mouther watered.

“You cook now?”

He shrugged and walked back inside. I took a bite of the food. It tasted wonderful. The Devil can cook. I had most of it finished by the time he returned. He was dressed in black suit with a purple shirt. He sat down in another chair. His dark eyes regarding me for a moment.

“I spoke to your husband last night.”

I dropped my fork. _Dang it._ I had forgotten to call him last night. I had been so tired. I forgot.

“Don’t worry I assured him you were fine. Think I may have scared him though.”

I laughed. I remember the first time Bryan had learned that I was the daughter of the Devil. He didn’t speak to me for a week. I was assigned a different partner. But he came around when I used my powers to get us out of a sticky situation.

“What did you say to him?”

He shrugged and laughed. “Nothing.”

“Dad? What did you say to him?”

Nothing. I just had a nice conversation with him.”

I shook my head. I needed to remember to call him later. The baby moved around for a bit. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. I was done eating.

“Where did Maze put my stuff?”

We stood up and he lead me to a second bedroom. It wasn’t as ornate as his was. But it was nicer than the hotel I had been at. My bag was sitting on the bed.

“Hurry up and get dressed. There is someone I think you should meet.”

He left the room. I sighed and quickly got dressed. I walked back into the living room. He was sitting at the bar sipping on a drink. He looked over at me. “That’s what you are wearing?”

I looked down. I was wearing a pair of maternity jeans and a blue buttoned up shirt. It hung loosely over my belly. Very little was comfortable lately. My black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. “Why what’s wrong with it?”

“Everything. But we need to get going.” He started for the elevator.

I waddled after him. I stood next to him in silence. Internally grumbling at his criticism of my outfit. Fashion was not something I cared about. I had more than enough money to afford designer clothes. But I did not care. I wore what was comfortable.

We walked out of the building to a black Corvette. I ran my hand over the door. “Bryan would die for this car.”

My father chuckled. “Beauty isn’t she?”

“Oh yes.” MY husband was quite the car guy. He had grown up working on cars with his father and brother. He could name just about every brand and made of car that existed. Since marrying me he now had the money to buy just about every car he wanted.

The car roared to life and we headed into traffic. The wind blew my hair in every direction. The sun was warm but the breeze was cool enough. I was surprised that traffic was relatively calm. I watched everything pass by. It had been about ten years since I had seen Los Angeles. IT was where I was born and spent the first six years of my life.

* * *

 

We pulled up to a house in a decent part of town. Police tape was run across the front door. Police cars and an ambulance were parked out front. Cops were milling about. We stopped right in front. My father got out of the car. He looked at me. “Are you coming?”

I slowly got out and looked around. “This is a crime scene.”

“Brilliant observation, detective.” He said and walked towards the front door. I hurried after him. Still in complete confusion over why exactly we were here.

“But what are we doing here?”

He stopped and looked at me. “To solve a crime.”

The officer at the door let us through. We walked into the living room. Forensics were milling about collecting evidence. I tried my best not to touch anything. I could see the body of a man sitting at a desk. He held a gun in his right hand. A bullet wound on his head. On first glance, most likely a suicide.

“There you are, Lucifer. I was wondering when you would show up.” A thin woman with dark blonde hair with brown roots approached us. She stopped and glared at me. A badge was attached to her belt. A holstered gun on her hip. She was dressed like I often dressed at crime scenes.

“Ah, Detective. What fun do have today?” My father said to the woman.

“It’s not fun, Lucifer.” She again looked at me. “I’d appreciate it, if you didn’t bring your dates to the crime scene.”

I scoffed and shook my head. “Ew.” I said quickly.

“She isn’t my date. She’s my- “

The detective cut him off. “Date. One-night stand. Whatever. She isn’t supposed to be here.” She looked me over. She stopped when she noticed my pregnant belly. “That isn’t yours is it?”

I glared at the woman. “That’s disgusting.” I said to her. My father just laughed.

The detective looked a little shocked. “So what are you doing here?”

I looked at my father again. “That’s what I would like to know.”

He shrugged. “I thought you could help.”

“How?” I looked around. There were plenty of people here. I doubted they needed me to help.

“Well, you are a detective aren’t you?”

“Yes, in New York.”

“So?” He said.

“So, I don’t have jurisdiction here.”

The female detective watched out exchange. Her expression was one of annoyance. I was still wondering why my father was here in the first place. My father looked at the woman. “I thought she could help.” He said to her.

“Hey!” A male voice came from behind us. I turned to look at a man with tan skin and slicked back black hair. He had greenish blue eyes. He glared at my father. Then turned that glare on me. “You know Lucifer, it’s bad enough we have to put up with you. But I don’t appreciate you bringing your dates too.”

I scoffed and shook my head. “I am not his date.”

“Well, whatever you are.” He folded his arms and looked at the female detective.

My father looked at the man with the same disdain. “Well, if it isn’t Detective Douche.” His English voice held a childlike mockery. I was wondering what was going on. I hated to be interrupting the scene.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I am here.” I said to them. I turned to walk out of the house.

My father put his hand on my shoulder. He used a bit of his devilish strength to hold me back. “Persephone.”

I heard a snort form the male detective. “Persephone?”

I stopped and faced him. “Yes? You have a problem with it.”

He shrugged and laughed again. “No. I do have a problem with Lucifer bringing his dates with him, though.”

I glared at the man. “I am not his date. He is my father.”

Their eyes widened. The female scoffed and looked at Lucifer. “Father?”

It would shock most people. After all I had a father that looked barely forty and I was in my mid-thirties. “Detective Chloe Decker. This is my daughter Persephone.”

I tried to smile at her. There was a strange familiarity with the woman. I knew I had met her before. She was still looking at my father in shock. “Daughter?”

I shook my head. “Shocking. I know.”

Chloe shook her head. “That’s not possible.” She glanced at my stomach.

“Trust me. He is a lot older than he looks. Lot older.” I looked down at my stomach. The baby kicked and I cringed. “I don’t know why he brought me here.”

“To help solve the crime of course.” My father’s voice broke through.

“Dad, I told you I am a detective n New York. This is Los Angeles. I don’t have jurisdiction here.”

Chloe shook her head. She was still trying to process what had just happened. She started to say something then stopped. I knew I had met her before. Then it hit me. I looked at her. “Your mother is Penelope Decker, right?

Her eyes winded. “How did you know that?”

I remembered. Her mother had been in a movie with my mother many years ago. “Your mother was in a movie with mine.”

Her eyes narrowed as she looked me over now. Then it was like a lightbulb lit up in her mind. “Wait. Your mom. Joanie Lynn Collins.”

I nodded. “Yeah. I remember you. You stole my Barbie doll.”

She laughed. “If I’m not mistaken you stole my bear.”

My father stood a few feet away smiling. “Look at you two getting along so well.”

We stopped for a moment and looked at my dad. I remembered we were at a crime scene. A dead man was a few feet away from us. Chloe looked at me. “We believe it’s a suicide.”

I regarded the body for a moment. Something was off. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, we are sure. Do you not seethe gun in his hand?” said the male detective.

“Let’s hear her out Dan.” Chloe said to him. He scoffed and walked away. My father glared at him. There was no love between them.

I was curious about the story there. But I turned my attention to the dead man. I took a few steps towards him and pointed. I was careful not to touch anything. “See the gun is the wrong caliber. It would have blasted a much larger hole in his head. Also do you notice how there is no blood spatter on the wall?”

Chloe’s followed my hand. Her eyes widened. “You are right.”

I nodded and pointed at the body. “Also it looks like the body was moved. The way he is sitting.” The body was sitting awkwardly in the chair. Rigor mortis must have set in before they moved him. Chloe and Dan looked at the body. They then talked quietly to themselves.

My father bumped my arm. He had a wide grin on his face. “See, you are helping.”

“Yeah. But why are you here, Dad?”

“He thinks he’s a detective.” Said Dan. The tone of his voice indicated he didn’t like the arrangement.

“Oh, really. This from the man who freaked out when I decided to become a cop.”

“I didn’t freak out. I just felt you should do something else.”

“Yeah, I know. Be a ditzy little actress.” I scoffed and shook my head. That was the argument that had caused me to not see him for the last five years.

Chloe walked back to us. “You are right, Persephone.” She said my name slowly. It wasn’t always the easiest name to pronounce or remember.

“You can call me Persi if it’s easier.” I laughed. “You know how famous movie stars are. Giving their children goofy names. You got lucky.”

“Excuse me.” My father said. His voice was laced with annoyance and a tinge of anger. “Your name is not goofy. And your mother wasn’t the one who named you.”

“huh?” I looked at him. I let it drop. This wasn’t the place to discuss my name. I turned my attention back to the case. “Do you see blood stains on the carpet leading to the kitchen?”

Chloe shook her head. “No.” She picked up a luminal light from one of the forensics guys and shined it on the rug. Sure enough it glowed. “Now I do.” We followed it to the kitchen. More blood all over the tile. I noticed a bullet hole in the wall. I pointed. She nodded.

Chloe and I put the picture together. The man had been shot in the kitchen and moved to the living room. They wanted it to appear to be a suicide. “I would talk to the wife again.” I said to Chloe.

She nodded. “I agree.”

 

 

An hour later I was riding in the car with my father. “See you helped out a lot back there.” He said.

“Yeah.” I looked at him. He didn’t look old enough to be my father. But I knew he was older than time. He looked the same as he had all those years ago in Hell. “So, what’s the deal with Chloe?”

He shrugged. “She’s just a friend.”

“Really? Just a friend.”

“Yeah.”

I didn’t believe it for a minute. I knew my father liked her as more than just a friend. But I decided to drop the matter. We rode along the coast. The ocean was beautiful. Blue waves crashed upon white sand.

 

**Author’s Note: Yes that was quite long. But I had a lot to get out. I thought about breaking it up. Oh well. Enjoy.**

 


	7. Making Friends

“Hello, you have reached Bryan Lockhart. I am unable to answer my phone, so leave a message.” I growled in frustration and threw my phone on the bed. I buried my head in my hands. I had been trying to reach my husband for an hour. Tears ran down my cheeks. I had a strange sense of foreboding. Softly I said a prayer to God.

“That never works.” My father’s voice startled me. I looked up at him. He stood in the doorway of the room. He had a drink in his hand and half smile on his stubble face.

“Sure it does.” I sighed. Tears still fell down my cheeks.

“Darling is everything okay?” His voice held genuine concern.

“I keep trying to call Bryan.” More tears fell down my cheeks as a flood of worry hit me. “He won’t answer the phone. I feel like something is wrong.” I sobbed into my hands.

I felt him sit on the edge of the bed. “Didn’t you say he was undercover?”

“Yes.” I sobbed. I picked up a Kleenex from the end table.

“Well, then he can’t answer the phone without compromising himself?”

“You are right.” I sniffled and looked at my father. He smiled and took a sip of his drink. He rose from the bed.

“Why don’t you come downstairs for a drink?”

“You know I can’t drink.”

“Fine. A Shirley Temple. But its better then crying in here by yourself.”

I sighed and wiped my eyes and blew my nose. I followed my father out of the room and to the elevator. He looked me up and down. “You might want to change your clothes first.”

Looking down I was still wearing the same clothes I had on at the crime scene. I sighed and started back to my room. “I’ll meet you down there, darling.” He called out before getting into the elevator.

Back in the room I heard my phone ringing. It was Bryan’s ringtone. I hurried to pick it up. “Bryan?” I said quickly.

“Yeah, it’s me Persi.”

More tears formed in my eyes as I sat on the bed. “Are you okay, I have been trying to call you.”

“I’m okay honey. You knew I was undercover.”

“I know. I just needed to hear your voice.”

“It’s good to hear yours too. Is everything alright?”

Relief spread over me as I listened to his voice. I proceeded to try and change clothes while talking on the phone. “Yeah, everything is fine. The baby is fine. I think he misses you.”

Bryan’s laugh was like the best music in the world. “I miss you both. I have to get back. I love you Persi.”

“I love you too, Bryan.” I said as I put on the dress I had worn last night. “Be safe.”

“I will.” Then the line went silent. I sighed and pushed end on the phone. I looked in the floor length mirror and smoothed the dress. It wasn’t the most fashionable ensemble but it would have to do.

 

The elevator dinged as it reached the club floor. I spotted my father sitting with someone at a table. He was laughing. As I approached I noticed it was Detective Chloe. I smiled at her. “Hello Chloe.”

She smiled back and nodded. I sat next to my father. She looked us over. If one looked real hard they could see the family resemblance. Same dark brown, almost black eyes. Black wavy hair. “I still can’t believe this is your daughter, Lucifer.” She said to him.

He laughed. “There are a lot of things you don’t believe about me, Detective.” He said detective like it was her name. I shrugged it off. “But she is definatly my daughter. Trust me. I was there when she was made.”

“Dad.” My voice went up an octave when I said it. He just laughed. I looked at Chloe. “So, what is the deal with you and my dad?”

Her brow furrowed for a moment. She took a sip of her drink. “No deal.” She shifted on the seat. “He helped me with a few cases. That is all.” She was adamant there was nothing there.

“Oh come now, Detective there is more to it. Isn’t there?” He asked her.

I swore I saw a hint of a blush on the poor woman’s face. She shook her head. “No, Lucifer.”

He sighed. Looking over at me, “Are you thirsty?”

“Yes.”

He snapped his fingers towards the bar. Maze showed up with a fruity concoction in a fancy glass. I took a sip. It was a sweet Pina Colada type of drink. But it was good. “Thank you.” I said to the demon and she glared at Chloe and walked away.

I felt the baby squirming within. I adjusted myself on the seat. Chloe was observing me. “When are you due?” She said. I sighed. The usual pregnancy questions. But since we were becoming friends I decided to oblige.

“July the fourth” I said happily.

“Oh cool.”

“Oh yes, my husband and I are very excited. I’m a little nervous though.”

Nervous?” My father said. “Darling you are the daughter of the Devil. You have nothing to be nervous about.”

I laughed. Chloe shook her head. “Again with the Devil, stuff Lucifer.”

He scoffed and took a swig of his drink.

I observed the way she looked at him. I couldn’t tell the nature of their relationship. Definatly not romantic. “DO you have any kids, Chloe?”

She smiled and pulled out her phone. She showed me a picture of beautiful raven haired child. She looked to be about eight. “Beatrice.”

“Aw she is a cutie” I said.

I heard my father scoff. “If you ladies, will excuse me.” He stood up.

“Where are you going?” I said to him.

“To find more upbeat conversation.” He sauntered into the crowd. I just shook my head.

Chloe and I sat there for a few moments in silence. I sipped the sweet sugary drink. Then Chloe’s voice broke the silence. “DO you buy into his Devil delusions?”

Shaking my head, I looked at the woman. I suppose in a way she resembled myself. She too was trying to escape the shadow of a famous parent. Doing something meaningful in life. It didn’t surprise me that she didn’t believe my father when he told her who he was. I myself didn’t have a choice. “I wish they were delusions, Chloe.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Well, his persona. Whatever you want to call it.”

I sighed. It wasn’t easy being the Devil’s daughter. It’s not like I could really advertise the fact. Too many people would think me crazy or insane. I would be locked up in an institution and fed constant medication. Or pursued by the religious nuts. “It’s not a persona. It is who he is.” I looked out into the crowd of dancing, half-dressed people. I could see my father talking to a young woman. He was nothing but smiles and charm. I shook my head. “I know you may not believe it. But I really have no choice.”

I could hear her sigh. “Okay. Well, I have to get going. I need to relieve the babysitter. It was nice meeting you. Tell Lucifer I said bye.”

“Goodnight Chloe.” I said as she left the club. I sat there watching the crowd for a few moments. I stood up to leave. I spied the bouncer I had encountered the night before. He glared as I walked by him. I just smiled as I headed towards the elevator. I was ready to call it a day.

 

 


	8. The Blow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Will get the rest of the story up shortly.

**Author’s Note: So, how is everyone liking this so far? Please leave a review if you wish. Don’t be afraid of being honest. If there is something that can be improved upon, please tell me. I won’t be mad. Anyways. Here we go. Things are about to get…well okay you will find out.**

The next morning, I was lying in bed. I stared at the ceiling. It was just white like a normal ceiling. I rolled onto my side and picked up my phone setting on the end table. It was still early. I sighed. I thought about calling Bryan. He would already be up and heading into work. I rolled onto my back. Then I decided to get up. I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

After raiding the kitchen for some fruit and water I headed to the living room. I was sitting on one of the couches scrolling through Facebook. Movement out of my eye I looked up to spy a nearly naked woman walking out of my father’s room. She barely looked legal. She stopped and looked at me. Dropping your clothes.

“You scared me.” She said and giggled.

I just raised an eyebrow while eating a grape. “Fun night, huh?” I said sarcastically.

“Tons” She said and sat on the couch opposite me. “I don’t remember seeing you though?”

I shrugged. “I was hiding.”

She laughed. “Okay.”

“Good morning.” I heard my father’s voice. I turned to look at him and dropped my food. He was standing in the doorway of his room, buck naked.

I gasped and covered my eyes. “Oh my god, Dad!!”

“What?”

“Put some clothes on.”

The young woman scoffed. “Dad?”

I nodded and looked through my fingers. “Yes, he’s my father.”

The young woman cringed. “Eww.”

My father walked towards the couch still naked. “Oh my god Dad!”

“Persephone!” He barked.

“What!?”

“Don’t speak to your Grandfather like that.”

I had my eyes tightly closed. But I could sense him standing nearby. “You do it all the time.”

“This is MY house. If I want to wander around nude, then I can do that.”

“I need to leave.” I heard the young woman say.

“Seriously, Dad. Please!”

He scoffed and I heard a shuffle of feet on the marble. The elevator dinged. I looked to see the young woman leaving. I looked back when my father spoke. It was mistake he was still nude. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. These fabulous loins are where you come from.”

“DAD! EW!” I shouted. I could hear him chuckle as he went back in to his room. Finally removing my hands from my eyes I leaned down to pick up the fallen fruit. I looked up as two more half dressed women ran out of my father’s room. He was right after them wearing his robe.

He started fumbling with the cappuccino maker. He was whistling. He seemed happy form whatever he had done last night. The stream of half-naked women that came out of his room was evident of that. I know he was the Devil but did he have to be such a man-whore. He sat down in a recliner as one last woman came stumbling out of his room. He smiled at her. She gave a half awake smile and walked to the elevator.

I shook my head. I was a little disgusted. “So, is that what my mother was to you?”

His eyes narrowed as he took a sip of cappuccino. “Excuse me?

“My mother was she just another floozy? Just some whore to have fun with one night.”

Anger entered his eyes. He didn’t say anything. He stood up and walked over to the bar. He set down the cappuccino and poured whiskey into a glass. Still not saying anything he took a long swig.

“Well, aren’t you going to answer me? Was my mother one of your whores?”

He turned to me. “No!” His voice was like venom.

“Then nine months later, whoops here comes Persephone.”

“Watch your tongue child.” More anger entered his voice as he glared at me.

“It’s okay Dad. Really it is. I know my mother was a whore. I mean that’s all I ever read about her- “

“Do not talk about your Mother like that.” Anger built in his voice.

“So, you just took advantage of a young woman, like you took advantage of them?” I gestured to the elevator.

He growled as fire flashed in his eyes “DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!” He bellowed. The room shook from the power of his voice. I stood there glaring back at him.

“Maybe it was a bad idea to come here.”

“Well, I didn’t invite you.” Anger still laced his voice but there was something else there. “If you are just going to be a bitter, and miserable about your life, I don’t want to hear about it.” He slammed the glass down on the counter. It shattered into a thousand pieces. “DAMMIT!” He yelled.

I looked over towards the doorway. Maze was standing there wide eyed. She looked between me and my father. I picked up my phone and rushed out of the room. I bumped into Maze. She called after me. I just kept walking to the other bedroom.

I threw my stuff into my bag. Maze stood in the doorway. “Don’t go.” She said softly. It was a tone I _was_ _surprised_ to hear from the demon. I just shook my head and left.

 

 

I sat in an uncomfortable chair in the airport terminal. I had tried calling Bryan. But he didn’t answer. I assumed he was still undercover. I was trying to keep tears from running down my cheeks. Between the fight with my father and pregnancy emotions I was a wreck. I was practically bawling when I was buying the ticket home.

I watched people walking by. It would be several hours before the flight began boarding. It was the only one I could find to New York. I was attempting to read my book when I heard the arrival of another flight that was using the gate. I spied a few families awaiting their loved ones. One was a little girl around six holding a teddy bear. She held her mother’s hand as people filed past. Then she spotted a handsome man in fatigues. She squealed and ran to him. “Daddy! Daddy!” The man knelt down and hugged her.

My mind wandered back to the day my mother had died. _I was barely six. I had found my mother’s lifeless body lying on the floor next to her bed. Her bloodshot eyes were wide open. Vomit crusted her mouth. I was shaking her arm. “Mommy. Mommy. Please wake up.”_

_The house keeper had found me lying next to her. She quickly ushered me out of the room and called 911. Later as paramedics and police filed into the house I sat on a chair in the living room. I clung to a teddy bear and cried. Everyone seemed oblivious to my presence. Then he entered the room. Wearing a black well-tailored suit. He knelt down in front of me. “Hello Persephone.” His voice held a British accent. It was comforting._

_Through tears I said hi._

_He held out his arms and I hugged him. He lifted me off the ground. The paramedics were bringing out a stretcher with a white sheet. The man in black made me turn my head. “Let’s go someplace happier, what do you say?”_

_I nodded as he carried me out of the house._

Tears streamed down my face. My father had always been there for me. In my darkest moments he had showed up. Even when I didn’t know it was him. He was there. I sighed and put my Kindle back in my bag and stood up.

I walked out of the airport and hailed a cab. “Lux please.”

 

 


	9. Together we Sang

The cab screeched to a halt in front of Lux. I paid the driver and got out. There wasn’t quite as many people lined up our front. The bouncer from the other night was standing at the door. He glared at me as I approached. His hand in a brace. When I stopped he picked up the velvet rope. “Go on in Miss Morningstar.”

I smiled at him and nodded. “I’m sorry about the wrist.”

That brought a smile to his face. “Don’t worry about it.”

I hurried into the club. Down the stairs I climbed. He sat at the piano playing a soft melody. He had on a purple shirt with black vest. His eyes looked up as I approached the piano. The song was one I knew. It was a song my mother had been famous for singing. The words came to me and I began to sing. Softly at first. He looked up at me and smiled. I sang louder. I barely noticed the patrons of the club watching.

With all my heart I sang the song that had won my mother a Grammy. When it was done I heard people clapping. My father clapped too. A smile across his face. I blushed and nodded.   He scooted over on the bench and I sat beside him. We just looked at each other for a moment.

“Dad, I- “

He shushed me and began playing another song. It was another one of my mother’s songs. “Dad.”

He gently shushed me again. “Indulge me.” He said quietly. So I sang the next song. We sang it together. The feeling was the best I had felt in a while. By the end we were laughing together. I leaned against him and he kissed the top of my head.

We sang a few more songs together. Completely oblivious to other people in the club. One of the songs was completely silly and left us both laughing hysterically. Then everything around us slowed down. I could hear my father scoff. “Bloody Hell.”

We turned to see Amenadiel standing in front of the piano. He glared at us both. I felt my father tense up. “Are you enjoying your little family reunion?” He said to me.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. I am.” I said confidently.

He scowled. “But what about what I asked you to do?” That sinister voice seemed less scary now that I was sitting next to the Devil.

“Tsk. Tsk.” My father cut in. “Yoji tried turning my daughter against me, Brother. For shame.”

“She promised to help get you back where you belong.” Amenadiel growled.

“No I didn’t. I didn’t promise anything.” I looked up at my Dad. “Dad, you need to go back to hell.”

“No.” He said.

I shrugged. “See? I told you.”

He took a step towards me with his arm raised. Like a flash my father was in between us. His hand on his brother’s arm. “Now, now brother. Don’t do something stupid.” My father shook his head. “You lay a finger on her there will be hell to pay. And perhaps heaven to pay.”

I swear I heard a distant rumble of thunder. The lights in the club flickered. I watched the exchange between my father and his brother. For a moment I was scared of the implications of angering the angel. “Father won’t be pleased.” I heard my uncle say.

“Oh well,” my father mocked his brother.

The angel looked at me with a glare of hatred. I shuddered. My father put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Amenadiel than spread his wings and was gone in a whoosh. I kept shaking. He squeezed my shoulder. “It will be okay, darling.” He said reassuringly.

“I’m afraid of what will happen when I get home to New York.”

My father looked down at me. “Nothing. My father won’t allow it.” He smiled at me. “Let’s take this upstairs”

I nodded and followed him to the elevator. I sat on one of the couches while my dad was fixing drink at the bar. My baby kicked a few times. I had my hand on my stomach when he appeared. He handed me a glass of orange juice. “This is just juice?”

He nodded. “Just juice.” He took a sip of his drink. We sat there in silence for a moment. I felt guilty about our fight earlier. It was wrong to blow up the way I did.

“Look Dad. I am sorry.”

He held up his hand. “Apology accepted.” He took another sip of his drink. Setting it down on an end table he leaned forward. His dark eyes looking at me. “I loved you mother.” He said quietly.

I looked him in the eyes. They held sadness. I placed my hand on his.

He sighed and stood up. Walking back to the bar he poured another drink. I wish he didn’t drink so much. Though being immortal I was sure it affected him different. “I wanted to marry her.”

I was shocked. “You can do that?”

He nodded and chuckled softly. His eyes glistened as tears formed in them. He looked down at the floor. “I tried to help her. I tried to get her off of the drugs.” His voice broke as he spoke. “But there is only so much that even the Devil can do.”

I felt tears in my eyes as well. “I’m so sorry Dad.”

He walked back towards me and sat down in the recliner. “You were not a mistake Persephone. You were not the result of some one-night stand. You were wanted.” He took another drink. “She loved you. I know she may not have shown it but she did.”

Tears fell down my cheeks. I suppose I knew that. My mother was not the most affectionate person. I had a few photos of her holding me. I resented her for dying. I hated that she chose the drugs over me.

His voice entered my thoughts. “I was there for you.” He said. “I wanted to be there more. I wanted to tell you earlier. But I agreed with your Aunt Karen that it was best to spare you the truth. She wanted to give you a normal life.”

I sat silently as my father spoke. The baby moved around. I giggled at the feeling. I could see him smiling at me. I looked up. “Sorry, I’m listening.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s alright. Do you have a name picked out for the little bugger?”

I nodded. “Yeah.”

“Something good I hope.”

“You mean like Persephone.”

He sighed. “I know you may not like it but it has deep meaning to me.”

I felt a few more kicks. This child was active. Very active. “Tristan.”

“Tristan?” My father rolled his eyes. “That’s so common.”

“Tristan Lucifer.”

He smiled. “Now you’re talking.”

I was surprised my husband had agreed to the name. His parents were devout Christians. They did not know that we intended to name our son after my father. He wanted to spare them that news until after the baby was born. “You want to feel him moving, Dad.”

He sat there for a moment. “No, that’s okay.” He said softly. He stood up and walked back to the bar. I frowned slightly. I knew my father was not overly fond of children. I was surprised he had tolerated being around me.

I sighed. The baby stopped kicking. “Will you come out to New York, after he is born?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiled.

“Really? Even though you don’t like kids?”

He laughed again. “I held you, after you were born. In fact, I held you before your mother did.”

I was shocked. “Why?”

“She was passed out. The nurse handed you to me. At first I didn’t want to.”

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He held up his hands. “Let me finish. She handed me this squirming little wrinkled thing. But then I looked in your eyes. And for once I had something in my life that was perfect. Something I made that was beautiful. And you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.”

Fresh tears washed down my face. More guilt about my earlier anger. I looked down at my juice. I had barely touched it. I sighed.

“You are more like your mother than you think. Those bursts of anger.” I knew he was referring to earlier. He continued. “That is all Joanie. That passion you put into everything you do. Very Joanie.”

 

I was beginning to feel tired. It had been a long exhausting day. Part of me wanted to go to bed but I was enjoying listening to my father.

“You should probably get some rest.” He said. I stood up and walked over to him. We hugged. I felt safe. I felt loved.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“Of course you do.” He chuckled. I started towards the guest room. “Goodnight Persephone.”

“Goodnight Dad.”

I dropped my bag on the floor of the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. I thought about calling my husband but was soon fast asleep.

 


	10. The Interrogation

The next morning, I was awakened by my phone. It was Bryan’s ringtone. I sighed and picked it up. “Hello.” I said sleepily.

“Hello Persi.” I heard Bryan’s voice on the other side. I sat up on the bed. “Where are you?”

I remembered after the fight with my father, I had called Bryan to tell him I was coming home. Then I made up with my Dad and stayed another night in L.A.

I sighed. “I am still in L.A.” The baby began his morning workout. “I made up with my Dad. I should have called you but I just fell asleep.”

“It’s alright. I was just concerned. But that’s good you made up with your Dad.” He sounded awake and in a good mood.

“So, how is undercover going?”

He sighed. “Well. We got the guy.”

“Oh that’s great.”

He laughed. “Yeah it is. Oh baby. I miss you.”

“I miss you too Bryan. I will be home soon.”

“You promise.”

“Yes.”

I didn’t notice my Dad had been standing in the doorway of the room. I heard him snicker at my conversation. I glared at him and threw a pillow at him which he skillfully dodged. But liquid spilled from his coffee cup. “Hey.” He chuckled.

“Who are you talking to?” Bryan asked.

“The Devil.” I laughed.

“Oh right. Tell him I said hi.” He laughed too, “Look, I have to go. I love you more than the moon.”

“I love you more than Jupiter.”

I could hear my dad snicker. He was still standing there.

“No I love you more than the universe.” Bryan said.

“No I do. Bye Bryan.”   Then we hung up. I sighed and looked at my dad. He was laughing. “What is so funny?”

“Nothing. You two are so utterly adorable.” He took a sip of his drink. “Also Detective Decker called. It seems she would like your assistance on the case we were working on.”

“Oh really. Okay. I’ll meet you out in the living room.”

He nodded and left the room. I got out of bed and put some clothes on. I had on my maternity jeans and a purple t-shirt. I ran a brush through my long black hair and put in a ponytail. I walked into the living room. My father was sitting on the recliner still sipping his coffee. He smiled when I entered the room. “Persephone, we need to get you a stylist.”

I scoffed. “No, I don’t think so.” I shook my head.

He stood up and looked at me. He began heading to the elevator when it dinged.

Detective Decker walked in. She had a determined look on her face. She nodded to me. “Did your dad tell you that we needed a little help?” The way she said dad was odd. She was still having trouble believing that this man who looked forty could be the father of a woman in her thirties, let alone almost a grandfather.

“He mentioned something.”

“We have the wife’s boyfriend in custody. We are getting close to a confession. But I wonder if maybe you could help.”

I shrugged. “How?”

Chloe looked at me. “I don’t know just a feeling you can help.” She attempted a smile and looked at my dad. “Right, Lucifer.”

He nodded as he watched the two of us talk. “So, you didn’t come to see me at all, Detective?” His lower lip pushed out in a mock pout.

I really did not want to know what was up between the two of them. Chloe started towards the elevator. “You ready to go?”

“Sure.” We started toward the elevator together. I looked back at my father. He had a strange smile on his face. “You coming Dad.”

“You two go on ahead. I’ll catch up later.”

“You sure?” I said as the elevator doors opened up.

“Very.” He said as Chloe and I stepped into the elevator.

I waved as the elevator shut again. We rode down to the ground floor in silence. Out the building and to a blue unmarked police car. For a few minutes I rode in the car with Chloe in silence. My phone buzzed. I had a text from my husband. I laughed and responded.

Chloe glanced over at me. “Your husband?”

I nodded. “Yeah.” I sighed. I really missed him. Looking out the window the palm trees and desert rolled out as we cruised through Los Angeles. It was a world of difference from New York. It was a lot warmer too.

“You must be enjoying the weather here.” Chloe’s voice broke the silence.

I shrugged. It was alright. Truthfully I sort of missed the cold. “It’s alright. I guess I am so used to New York weather.” I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The baby was moving around also pressing on various organs.

Chloe snickered. Then more awkward silence. She sighed after a while. “I’m still having trouble believing that Lucifer is your father.”

“You want a DNA sample?”

“It’s this whole Devil persona he puts on. I mean I have seen some things, I can’t explain.” She spoke with her hands as she drove. “He was shot at during our first case. He was shot six times and survived without a scratch.”

I looked at her. As a cop myself I understood the cynic we sometimes had about life. We had to examine everything over and over to get them right. “Do you believe in God?” I asked her.

She was silent for a few minutes. “I don’t know. I believe in good and evil. Don’t know if I believe in a guy up there watching our every move. Do you?”

Shifting in my seat I sighed. I didn’t have a choice. I wasn’t religious by any means. But I had met God himself. His blood ran through my veins. “Yes.” I said firmly. “Now I know you have trouble believing my father is who he says he is. I didn’t know who he was until I was sixteen. But I assure you. My father really is the Devil.”

She was silent again. We rode the rest of the way to precinct in silence. I followed her into the squad room. People looked up at me as we passed by. They all glared at Chloe. I heard murmurs. Dan approached us. He had his arms folded and a glare on his face as he looked at me.

“What is she doing here?” He scowled at me.

“I thought she could help.” Chloe said.

Dan scoffed. “I doubt it.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Don’t be such a Debby Downer, Dan.” I tried lightening the mood. That only made the man’s scowl deepen. I had sensed the animosity he had with my father. I hated he was transferring it to me. Just then my phone buzzed. I quickly answered my husband’s text. I looked up at them. “Sorry.”

Dan shook his head and walked away. Other detectives milled around the room. Phones ringing and keyboards clacking. Chloe looked at me. “This was.” She lead me to the holding cells. The suspect was escorted to an interrogation room. She let me sit in on it.

For about fifteen minutes she questioned the man. I was looking over the file on the case. George Harris had been found with what was thought to be a self-inflicted gunshot wound. I had helped Chloe figure out that it wasn’t suicide. Suspicions fell on George’s wife and her boyfriend. His wife had denied anything. Evidence was pointing at the man in front of us. Mitchell Lydon.

I watched his expressions as Chloe questioned him. Something about the way he looked at the table. The way he held his hands tight to his body. His brown eyes would only half look at us. Chloe paused for a moment.

I looked at the man. I was getting a feeling. A gut feeling. “You didn’t do it.” I said softly. Chloe looked at me but didn’t say anything. “Do you know who did?”

Mitchell looked at me. His brown eyes bore into my own. I didn’t dare use my powers of manipulation. I just used my heightened sense of truth. I could tell when a person was lying. He was not. He looked at Chloe and back at me. “No Ma’am.” He said softly while staring at his hands.

Chloe’s mouth dropped open. “All the evidence points to him. The fingerprints on the gun. The shoe prints.”

I held up my hand to shush her. I heard the detective scoff. “Are you sure? Was is Heidi? Did Heidi trick you into doing this?”

He looked up at us. He swallowed hard. But didn’t say anything. I looked him square in the eyes. He still didn’t say anything. “Come on Mitchell. You don’t want to go down for this. Was it Heidi?”

With a shaky voice he tried speaking. But he hesitated. He looked at Chloe. She was scowling but not saying a word. I knew I was getting to him. “She tricked you didn’t she, Mitchell. I know she did. You didn’t want to do this. Did you Mitchell?”

He hummed. He rocked back and forth in his seat. “Stop it. Stop it.” He cried. I leaned back in the seat. Sighing. Then he stood up and paced the room. “The voices. They told me to do it. They told me to do it.” He became more erratic. Chloe and I were on our feet. He took a step towards us. “Tell them to stop. Make them stop!!” He cried out.

I put my hands up. With my ability I tried calming him. “Calm down Mitchell. Calm down.” I tried using my most soothing voice.

He lunged at me. And with incredible speed I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed with a thud on his back. Chloe stood there with a look of shocked astonishment on her face. Most women would not have been able to do that. Let alone one that was six months pregnant. But I barely felt the weight of man.

“How did you do that?” She said to me. Officers rushed into the room and picked the man off the floor.

I sighed. “He didn’t do it.” I walked out of the room. Chloe was close on my heels.

“Whoa wait.”

I walked back to the squad room. Chloe was behind me. “Wait. Persi.”

Dan was standing in the middle of the room. He glared at us. “What the hell?” He scowled.

I stopped. “I was defending myself.” My eyes dropped to the floor. I spied a water cooler. I headed to it to get some water. I was drinking my second cup as Chloe and Dan were arguing to themselves.

Then I heard a familiar voice. An accent sounding very English. “So, what did I miss?”

“Now, you show up Lucifer.” Chloe’s frustrated voice cut across the squad room. I walked back to the group. I downed the last of the water.

“I had something to take care of. Now, come what did I miss?”

“Oh nothing I just judo flipped a suspect.”

Even my father looked shocked at that. He looked at Chloe. “Detective Decker. Allowing my pregnant daughter to be threatened by a suspect. I would have thought higher of you.”

She glared at him.

“Dad. I’m threatened by suspects all of the time. It’s part of the job. I didn’t have to go in there.” I tried my best to defend Chloe.

She smiled slightly. “Yeah. She was a great help actually.”

“I was?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

I turned to my father. “See?” My stomach rumbled. I was starving. “Now, can we go get some lunch?”

Chloe nodded. “I think we have all we need from you. Thank you.”

I started to walk out of the Precinct. “Come on Dad.”

“Well, I guess I will see you next time, Detective.” He scowled at Dan. “Douche.” Then he followed me out of the building.

“So, what was it you needed to do that was so important?” I said as we got into my dad’s car.

He shrugged. “Just business.” As he started the car. “You like tacos?”

“Sure.”

We headed out of the lot.


	11. He killed Her

 

After lunch, Dad and I returned to his club. I sat on the balcony of his penthouse texting my cousin Jessica. Los Angeles spread out before me. It was a nice view. A cool breeze cut through. It gave me a slight chill. Jessica sent another text which made me burst out with hysterical laughter.

“What’s so funny?” My father was standing there. He held a drink in his hand.

“Oh something Jessica wrote. You remember Jessica, my cousin.”

He shrugged. “You have a lot of cousins.”

“Jessica is Aunt Karen’s daughter.”

He nodded. “Oh yes. I remember now.” He shuddered. That just made me laugh.   He sat on another chair beside me. I kept texting. He was silent for a moment.

I could feel his eyes on me. I glanced over at him. “What?”

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind performing some songs tonight in the club?”

I slowly turned to him. “Huh?”

“You know sing.”

“Yeah I got that. But I’m not really into that sort of thing.”

“Could have fooled me.” He took a sip of his drink. He wrapped his fingers on the glass table between us. “You sounded wonderful last night.”

I sighed. “That was a fluke.”

He didn’t say anything. He just sipped his drink. His fingers rapping upon the table. It was driving me nuts. I glanced at him. He was looking out at the city. His fingers just kept rapping.

I shook my head. “Fine. Just a couple of songs.”

He smiled and shot to his feet. I reluctantly got up and followed him into the penthouse. He disappeared into his bedroom then came out with a box. He set it down on the coffee table. “I got this for you to wear.”

My eyes narrowed. “You bought me a dress?” I opened the box. I pulled out a short black dress. My face tried real hard to remain neutral but it was difficult. “Where is the rest of it?” I said.

He scoffed and shook his head. “You are a beautiful woman. You shouldn’t hide it.” He gestured to me. I was wearing my maternity jeans and the same purple t-shirt from earlier. “You are Joanie Lynn’s daughter.”

I looked at the ground. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch Persephone. Just thought others should experience that voice of yours. It’s just one night.” He turned and walked into his bedroom.

I picked up the box with the dress and walked to my room. I set the box on the bed. My phone buzzed. Another text from Jessica. I sat on the bed and laughed. I leaned back against the pillows. Before long I was asleep.

_There she stood in a field. Her blonde hair blowing in the breeze. She wore a white dress with made her already pale skin seem even more pale. Her blue eyes sparkled. “Mom?” I said to her._

_“Persephone.” I took her hand and we stood there for a moment. Then like the blink of an eye she was gone. I was standing in a blackened forest. The trees all grotesque face reaching for me. I tried running from their grasp._

_“Persephone” Their haunting voices called. Then I was running. Trying to get away but my legs wouldn’t carry me._

“Persephone.” I woke with a fright. My father was standing over me. “Persephone, we are going to be late. Get dressed.”

I looked at the clock. I had been out for a couple of hours. I sighed and got up. After I was showered and dried off, I put on the dress. I scoffed at the image in the mirror. I felt naked. The dress was black with thin straps. The front was deep cut. I felt like my breasts were going to fall out. There was no back and a slit up the side to my hip. My pregnant belly was on full display. I shook my head. I did not want to do this. Why did I let him talk me into it?

“You look great.” I jumped at Mazikeen’s voice. The demon was standing in the doorway. “I don’t understand why you hide?”

“I don’t hide. I just don’t like to dress like a…a prostitute.”

“You mean like me.” She said sharply. She had on a leather bodice with leather pants.

“No, that’s not what I meant. This just is not me,”

She shook her head and walked towards me. She came to a stop beside me. “You’ll do fine.”

I shrugged. “I guess.” As a cop I had full confidence. I could take down criminals. In Iraq I had come face to face with insurgents and not flinched. But singing in front of people, made me sick to my stomach. “I don’t know why my father, pushes this so much.”

“He just wants what’s best for you.” Maze said as she fixed my hair.

“But I have a good life. I like what I do.”

“I don’t know then.”

She had pulled my hair into a high pony tail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I tried real hard to see what others saw. My husband would like it. I wasn’t sold on it.

“Be down soon.” She attempted a smile and walked out of the room.

I sighed and smoothed the dress. I put on some makeup before heading downstairs.

The elevator dinged as it hit the club floor. I could feel eyes on me as I walked out and down the stairs into the club. I wanted to hide. My father walked up to me with a huge grin. “You look exquisite.”

I attempted a smile. “Thank you.” I said quietly. He lead me to the piano. I could feel my nerves starting to kick in. The bright lights were making me hot. He sat down and began to play a familiar song. I said a small prayer and began to sing.

People stood around watching. I tried not to focus on them. I would glance at my father who beamed while he played. When the song ended I attempted a bow. They clapped and cheered. I made it through a few more songs without incident. At last I bowed again. MY father rose from the piano and stood beside me. He held my hand and spoke into the microphone. “Persephone Morningstar.” His smile made me smile.

I then walked off the platform and towards a table. There was a glass of water. I drank it down. I started to sit down. “My god, Lucifer. This is Joanie’s little girl.” The voice was familiar. I knew it from my childhood. And it made my stomach turn. I turned to the man standing with my father. He was short and somewhat fat. He had almost no hair on his head. I recognized him as my mother’s manager, Stu Mannon.

“Persephone. You remember Stu don’t you?”

I attempted to be polite. “Barely.”

Stu bumped my dad’s arm. “Oh Lucifer, she was just a tiny kid last I saw her.”

“Oh right.” My father laughed.

“Persephone, let me say you sounded divine up there.” Stu said in between coughs. “I could have you in the studio and cutting an album next week.”

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the two men. “No thank you.”

“This is not an opportunity you want to pass up. We just need to work on this.” He gestured to my belly.

“My baby?” I was starting to feel anger build. I shook my head and turned away. Stu kept talking. Mostly to my father. I was mad at him right now. I wanted to just get out of here. I looked out into the crowd and I saw a beacon of light. He smiled as our eyes met. I practically ran to him. As well as a pregnant woman in a tight dress could. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

He kissed back. We just held each other for a moment. I was so happy to be in his arms. “Persi.” My husband said as I kissed him again. I looked at him. He was wearing black jeans with a band t-shirt and a leather jacket. No man in the entire club looked better.

“What are you doing here?” I said to him.

“I needed to see you.” He said with a smile. “And you look absolutely gorgeous.” I could help but smile as tears fell down my cheeks.

“Oh Persephone.” My father’s voice broke through our moment. “Care to introduce us.”

I pulled away from Bryan. I wiped the tears from my cheeks. “Dad, this is Bryan. Bryan, my dad Lucifer Morningstar.”

Bryan held out his hand. I watched as my father and husband shook hands. “It’s nice to finally meet the famous Lucifer.” Bryan said to him.

“I bet it is.” My father said as he looked Bryan over. “Me aren’t you a good looking chap.”

I swear Bryan blushed. He wasn’t used to being complimented by men. “Um thank you.”

My father looked at me. “Care to do a couple more songs?” He smiled. Seeing my husband had boosted my spirits.

“Sure.” I walked towards the piano. I stopped at the table to drink some more water. I looked back to see my father speaking with Bryan. At first they were smiling then my father leaned into Bryan. I watched as the color drained from my husband’s face. Fear was not something I saw an opt of in his face. When my father was done speaking they both walked over to where I was standing. I looked at my father. “What did you say to him?”

“Oh nothing.” The Devil said nonchalantly. “I just told him that if he ever hurt you that I would punish him in ways he didn’t think possible.” He shrugged. “You know the old protective father speech.” He walked towards the piano.

Bryan was standing next to me. Some color had returned to his face. I kissed him. He smiled a bit. “I’m going to do a few more songs.”

He nodded and sat down. My father was already starting the next song by the time I made it to the stage. My nerves had dissipated as the only person I noticed Bryan. A few minutes later though I noticed something odd in the crowd.

Stu was standing there watching. Beside him stood, I swear it was my mother. She wore the same white dress from my dream. She glanced at Stu. Then it hit me. My knees felt weak and the room started spinning. Then I felt my earlier dinner moving north. I ran off the stage. I hurried as best I could towards the lady’s room. I ran by the line winding its way out. I shoved another woman out of the way as I ran into a stall.

“HEY BITCH!!”

I heard as I hurled. I retched a few times. I leaned against the stall. MY hand on my stomach. Memories flashed through my head. I remember Stu being at our home the night before my mother died. I remember them fighting. The argument finally was coming back opt me.

I stumbled out of the stall and to the sink. I was rinsing my mouth out. “Persephone.” Mazikeen was standing beside me. “Hey, are you alright.”

I had my hands on the sides of the sink. I was staring down. I nodded. “Yeah. I just felt sick.”

“Well, your husband is flipping out.”

“Tell him I am okay.”

She snorted and walked out of the bathroom. I stood there a few more minutes before I felt well enough to leave. Electronic music was pulsing against the walls. It made me feel dizzy again.

“Hey.” I heard a female voice behind me. It was the woman who I had shoved out of the way in the bathroom. “Bitch.”

I turned to her. “I’m really sorry.” I tried to be nice. But instead she shoved me. I stumbled back against a wall.

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” One of her friends tried pulling her away.

I shook my head and started to walk away. I felt her hand on my shoulder. Turning to glare at her I felt fire in my eyes. She screamed. Her friends screamed. One of the bouncers rushed over. It was my friend from the first night.

“What’s going on over here?”

“Bruno, this woman threatened to beat me up.”

He nodded. “I’ll take care of them Ms. Morningstar.” He then turned to other woman. “You need to leave.”

I walked away as Bruno struggled to get the women out of the club. My husband and father were standing by the bar. Bryan walked over to me and put his hands on my arms. “Persi are you alright?”

I nodded. “I’m fine.”

Stu walked over and said something opt my father. I glared at him. He smiled at me. “My offer still stands Persephone.”

I didn’t say a word to him. My father looked at me with a frown. “Persephone you are being rude.”

Turning away I walked to the elevator. I pushed the button. I could sense Bryan right behind me. “PErsi, what’s going on?”

I didn’t say a word. Ding. We entered the elevator and rode to the top. We walked into my father’s penthouse. Bryan looked around in awe. Wordlessly I walked to my room. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt someone sitting on the bed. “Persi, will you tell me what is wrong?”

I opened my eyes and looked at my husband. His brows were furrowed and his blue eyes laced with concern. But I didn’t say anything. I sighed.

“you mind telling me what that was all about?” I heard my father’s voice.

“Persi.” Bryan said.

Sighing I sat up. I put my hand on Bryan’s back. I looked between him and my father. “He killed her.”

They looked at each other than back at me. “Who killed who, Persi?” Bryan said.

“Stu killed my mother.”

 


	12. Seeking Help

 

They both looked at me like I was crazy. The two most important men in my life were staring at me like I had lost my mind. “Come again” My father said.

“Stu killed my mother.”

“Oh don’t be silly Persephone. Stu isn’t capable of that. He is a bumbling idiot.” My father laughed.

I was angry. I know what I saw. She was standing right next to him in the club. It wasn’t an apparition. I know it wasn’t. “Didn’t you see her?” I said to my father.

“No.”

“She was standing next to him.” I felt tears coming down my cheeks. Bryan tried comforting me. “No. Dammit. You guys don’t believe me.”

They glanced at each other and shrugged. “Persi…” Bryan started to say.

“No! Don’t Persi me.”

“Honey, your under a lot of stress. Maybe you should get some sleep.” Bryan put a reassuring hand on my stomach. I just glared at him.

Piece by piece the memories from that dreadful night were coming back to me. I remember my mother screaming. I remember Stu’s laughing. I remember her garbled cries for help. Too scared to move I hid in a closet. Only coming out when he left. I remember it all.

“I know what I saw.”

“Persi- “

“Persephone.” My father said.

“What?” Bryan looked at him.

“Her name is Persephone. I named her after a Goddess not a 1930’s bootblack.”

“Dad, can we focus.” I shook my head. I was tired. Maybe I was hallucinating. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. “Fine. I’ll sleep on it.’

My father left the room and I was alone with Bryan. He helped me get into bed. “I must say I loved your singing.”

I issued a weak smile. “Thank you.” Laying down on the bed did feel nice. He kissed me. It wasn’t long before I fell into a restless sleep. The nightmares kept coming. The blackened forest. My mother’s voce calling to me. I lay awake most of the night. I could hear Bryan and my dad laughing.

_“Persephone,” She would call “Persephone.” I could hear her. The fog shrouded her from me. I panted as I ran. She kept calling._

_“Mom.” I shouted. My voice coming out in rasping breaths._

_A blonde woman was standing at a cliff. A glow emanating from her. I ran towards her. She jumped._

_“MOM!!” I shouted._

I awoke with a jolt. The bed moved suddenly. I lay there panting. Sweat covered me. I heard someone breathing. It was Bryan. He had finally come to bed. He was mumbling. I put my arm on him.

He kept mumbling. I rolled over to look at him. “Hi honey.” He said. His eyes were blood shot and glossy.

I rolled my eyes.   _Gee, thanks Dad. You got my husband completely plastered._ I thought to myself “Hi.”

“Did you know?” He laughed. “Did…you…know?” He said again. More laughter. “Your Dad is the Devil.” He whispered and then burped.

I sighed heavily. “Yes dear.” He scooted closer to me and put his arms around me. I let him. Even though his breath was like a dragon’s. I hate the smell of booze. I lay there for a few minutes before my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep again.

I awoke again and the sun was making its presence known. Bryan was snoring loudly. I rose from the bed. I had to look into my mother’s death. I knew where to find answers. Quickly I threw some clothes on. Pulled my long black hair into a ponytail. I found the keys to my dad’s car.

 

 

The black Corvette roared down the road. She was fun to drive. I could see why my Dad liked her. Sitting at a stop light my mind wandered. Then a beep alerted me to a greenlight. The Corvette lurched forward. Finally, I reached the precinct.

I walked towards the reception desk. The woman answering the phones looked up at me. “Can I help you?”

“I am looking for Detective Decker. Is she here yet?”

The woman made a face. “I think so.” She gave me directions then returned to the phone.

The elevator dinged and I walked into the squad room. People were rushing around. Phones ringing. I had been here the other day. I spotted Chloe sitting at her desk. Her eyes glued to the computer. I walked towards her.

She looked up with a jump. “I’m sorry.” I said to her.

“Oh Persephone.” She shook her head. “What are you doing here?”

I pulled up a loose chair and set down. Sighing. I was trying to keep it together. “I was wondering if you could help me.”

Her brow furrowed. She leaned back in her chair. “Maybe.”

“I was wondering if it was possible to look up old police reports.”

“For what exactly?”

“The day my mother died.”

Her eyes widened. Then she shrugged. “I assume those would be at headquarters.” She looked at me. Must have seen something in my eyes. She stood up. “Hold on.” She walked to a closed office.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. The baby kicked a few times. The only comfort I had right now. I knew it was a shot in the dark. But I wanted to look at the police file for the day my mother had died. See if they missed anything. The last few months of desk duty I had been going over cold cases. I had managed to get at least two moving along with suspects. I had a hunch.

Chloe returned with a tall beautiful woman. She wore a badge also. I assumed this to be a superior officer. I stood up slowly. “Persephone this is my lieutenant.”

The woman smiled. She held out a hand. “I am Lieutenant Olivia Monroe.”

I shook her hand. “Persephone Lockhart.”

“You are the one that helped out on the Harris case.”

I nodded.

“Decker tells me that you are seeking files on your mother’s death.”

“Yeah.”

“Normally we don’t do that. But you were a help to us. SO maybe we can help you. What is your mother’s name?”

“Joanie Lynn Collins.”

Olivia’s eyes got bigger. She glanced at Chloe. “Come again.”

“Joanie Lynn Collins. She was an actress.”

“Yes, I know. I’ve seen all of her movies. She was your mother.”

“Yes.”

The lieutenant looked me in the eye. I held her gaze. She nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. But I have to warn you. It may not be something you want to see.”

I reached into my purse and pulled out my NYPD badge. “Don’t worry I have seen some pretty bad things.”

She nodded and walked back to her office. Chloe sighed. “Are you hungry?”

I hadn’t eaten anything before leaving this morning. My stomach rumbled. I still had a growing baby to nourish. “Yes.”

I walked with her to a break room. Staring at the vending machine I contemplated what to eat. It was mostly healthy food. A sure sign I wasn’t in New York. The only thing the least bit appealing was some sliced apples. Other officers walked in and would glare at Chloe. She seemed to ignore them.

Chloe and I sat at a table eating. “We arrested George Harris’s wife. She confessed to everything.”

I nodded. “That’s good.”

“Yeah. You helped a great deal.”

I smiled as I ate an apple. “You are welcome.” More silence for a moment. People walked in and out of the break room. They would all look at Chloe with disgust. Some murmured names. “What is with everyone here?”

She sighed. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

I nodded. I decided to let it go. My brain went back to thinking about my mother’s death. I had repressed the memories so long. But I know what I had saw.

Chloe’s voice interrupted my thoughts. “SO, you think it was her manager?”

I nodded. “Yeah. He used to creep me out.   That much I remember.”

 

 

We returned to Chloe’s desk. She was telling me about one of the cases she had worked on with my Dad. “He seriously threw that guy through a plate glass window?” I said to her.

“Yeah. With one hand. I still can’t figure out how he did it.”

I laughed. I did. My father is the Devil. He was quite a bit stronger than a human. I had inherited some of the that strength. Which is how I being able to judo flip a suspect so easily. She kept talking and I spaced some of it.

“Persi?”

“Oh sorry Chloe.”

“Detective Decker?” A man stood in front of the desk with a dolly with four boxes on it.

“Yeah that’s me.” She said.

“I have some files for you.”

I looked at the stack of boxes. “Those are all the files on Joanie Lynn?”

“Yep.” He said and handed Chloe a clipboard. He pulled the dolly out and left.

I stared at the stack of boxes. There was a lot of work to do. I let out a sigh.

 

We moved the boxes into an empty conference room. I was looking for the files on my mother’s death. Chloe was sorting through files. “Thank you for helping.” She nodded. “I hope I am not keeping you from other things.”

She shrugged. “I don’t have any new cases right now.”

 

I found the police report on my mother’s death. I steeled myself to look at the autopsy report. The photos were graphic. I had seen plenty of death in my career. I saw horrific carnage in Iraq. But this was my own mother. The report stated that she died of a drug overdose. But I saw what looked like strangulation marks on her neck.

“Chloe what do you make of the marks?”

She examined the photos. Her eyes got wide. “Looks like she was strangled.” She read the report. “But it says nothing about that.”

“I know.” My mind flashed to that night. From the closet I had remember my mother’s gasping for air. I had seen their shadows on the wall. I was afraid to move. “He did it.” Tears formed in my eyes.

“Who?”

“Stu Mannon. He was my mother’s manager.”

“Yeah I know who he is. He was my mother’s manager for a little bit until- “She paused. “Until- “She trailed off again. “I think I remember my mother saying he attacked her. She said it to my father.” She put down the file and picked up her phone. “I have to call her.”

I looked over the other files. There were reports of my mother being arrested for drugs. There were DUIs, an assault. I sighed. There was so much I didn’t know about my own mother. My aunt had told me none of this.

“There you are.” Bryan’s voice made me jump. I had been concentrating so hard on the files that I hadn’t noticed the passage of time. Bryan was standing there with my Dad.

Chloe walked in behind them. “Hey Lucifer.”

He smiled at her. Then turned to me. “You stole my car.”

Bryan looked at him. “Really Lucifer, that’s what you are focused on?”

“I like that car.”

I rummaged in my pocket and pulled out the keys and set them on the table. “Take it.”

Bryan sat next to me. “Persi, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I am looking through these files. Seeing if they missed anything. I know it wasn’t a drug overdose.” I showed him the photos.

He looked at them for a moment. Then I saw the look. He saw what I saw. He sat down. He looked at the report. The report did not match the photos. Nothing about strangulation. “I think you are onto something.”

I was relieved that he was on board. It was nice to have him helping. I glanced at my father. He had a strange look on his face. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He said quietly.

Chloe must have noticed it. She had spent enough time with him to know that his behavior was out of character. Void of jokes or his usual self. She didn’t say anything.

“You didn’t notice anything unusual that night?” I said to my father.

He shook his head. “I wasn’t there Persephone. I only arrived the next morning…. after.” I looked at his dark eyes. The sadness and grief was apparent. Normally he was able to hide his emotions, even from me. But seeing the photos of my mother must not be easy.

“How did you know, Lucifer?” Chloe asked him.

He looked at her but didn’t say anything. He just sighed. “I was only there to make sure my child was safe. I found her in a corner. No one seemed the least bit concerned about her. I got her away from there.”

I smiled slightly. I almost felt bad for dragging him into this. He didn’t have to be here. “Dad, you don’t have to help, if you don’t want to. I can do this.”

He shook his head. “No, I’ll stay.”

 

A few minutes later Lieutenant Monroe walked in. She spied my dad and smiled. “Well, hello Lucifer. What a pleasant surprise?”

He brightened a bit seeing her. I had to admit she was Avery beautiful woman. He stood up and walked over to her. “Why hello Lieutenant.”

“So, how did Decker talk you into working this one?”

Chloe looked up. I watched the exchange. My father looked at me. “Oh she didn’t. My daughter took the liberty of stealing my car this morning. I found it here of all places.”

The lieutenant looked at the group of us. I saw that confusion on her face. “Daughter?” She said.

He smiled. He gestured to me. “Yes, my daughter Persephone. She is determined to find out what really happened to her mother. I have decided to help.”

Olivia looked at him and then me and back at my dad. “She is really your daughter. That’s not possible.”

Chloe started laughing. “Trust me lieutenant, I am still trying to wrap my mind around that too.”

Bryan looked up from the files. He was stifling a laugh too. My dad smiled. “Oh and this Is my son-in-law.”

Olivia shook her head and looked at me. “Have you guys found anything?”

I stood up and walked over to her. I showed her the photo. “It looks like she was strangled.”

The lieutenant scrutinized the photos. She nodded. “I see that. What did the autopsy report say?”

“Nothing.” I handed it to her. “It just says drug overdose. But see how it looks like it was altered.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “Yes. I think you are on to something. But you know how hard it is going to be to get a conviction.”

I sighed. I knew. But I was determined to try. I had to. Stu needed to be brought to justice. Not just for my mother but for everyone else he hurt.

Olivia’s voice came through my thoughts. “Decker, I need to talk to you.” Chloe nodded and followed her out of the room.

I set the photos down and stood up. The baby was shifting and making sitting highly uncomfortable. I paced the room a bit. My mind was racing. So much going through at once. My stomach rumbled. I was hungry too. I felt bad for neglecting my body. My head started to hurt. I paused and placed my hand on the bridge of my nose. I closed my eyes. I sensed Bryan standing there. His hands on my arms.

“Persi, when was the last time you ate?”

I shook my head. “Earlier.”

“Maybe we need a break. We can go get lunch.”

I sighed. “Yeah.” Tears formed in my eyes. Hopelessness set in. I started pacing again. “What are we doing here?”

“To find out what really happened to your mother,” Bryan tried comforting me.

My mind was going back and forth. I wanted to go about this legally. I wanted to see Stu on trial. He needed to be punished. I knew deep down that it was going to be a tough road. Most of the evidence was gone. The only thing to do would be to exhume my mother’s body. I didn’t want to do that. The files looked altered. Were they paid off? I sat down again. I placed my head in my hands.

I felt my husband’s hands on my back. “Let’s go get lunch.” He insisted. I appreciated that he took care of me. When I got buried in work I would forget to eat, or sleep. Now with a growing baby it wasn’t good. I nodded.

I looked up as Chloe and Oliva walked back into the room. “Lieutenant. I want to thank you for allowing us to do this.”

“You can call me Olivia.”

The Marine in me wouldn’t allow it. I smiled. “Anyway, is there anything you guys need? New bulletproof vests for the K9’s? Anything.”

“That is very generous of you. But we are fine. We are happy to help.”

I wasn’t kidding. I f they needed a new helicopter I would buy it for them. My mother had named me soul heir of her fortune. She had accumulated quite a bit of money in her career. And some of her songs still collected royalties. I had donated quite a bit to charity. I didn’t have to even work with what I had left. But sippy margaritas next to the pool and shopping was not my cup of tea. Sitting around while servants did everything for me was not something I liked. So I used it to help people.

Chloe spoke up. “You guys want to go get lunch?”

“Yes. Got any good taco joints close by?” I heard Bryan say. That made me laugh.

“Tons.” Chloe said.

Everyone got up to leave. I was hungry but I didn’t want to eat. I wanted to confront Stu. My detective side was trying to prevent me from going over there. But my devil side. My devil side was screaming to go to Stu. Use my powers to get him to confess. I knew that going about it with the legal system would not yield results. I pocketed the keys to my Dad’s car.

While everyone was standing around talking I snuck out of the precinct. I thought I was home free. But I should have known better than to deceive the Devil. As I approached the car he leaned against the door. Smoke rose from a cigarette in his hands. His dark eyes watching my approach. His other hand in his pocket.

“Going somewhere?”

I stopped before him. “Um.”

He chuckled and dropped his cigarette on the ground. He held out his hands. I handed him the keys. “You know this isn’t the legal way to go about this.” He said while sliding into the car.

I walked to the passenger side. “I know.” As I opened the door and got in.

He nodded and started the car. “Well, now that we established that. Let’s go punish the bastard.”

Putting the black Corvette into gear. We headed into traffic.


	13. Confession

The black corvette roared down the road. The wind blew my hair in every direction. The warmth from the sun felt nice after sitting in the precinct. For a while we didn’t say anything to each other. I looked up at the sky. I murmured a short prayer.   
My father looked over at me. His brow narrowed. “Does He ever answer?”  
“All of the time.”  
He scoffed. “He doesn’t talk to me.”  
“Well, have you ever tried talking to Him?”  
He shook his head. “Like He would listen.”  
Sighing I looked out at the passing buildings and cars. I returned my gaze to my father. “He doesn’t hate you.”  
“How would you know?”  
“He told me.”  
“Really.” He scoffed again. “He talks to you but not a word to me.”  
“Dad, why did you leave Hell?”  
His hands tightened around the steering wheel. He kept his eyes on the road. For a while he didn’t say anything. He glanced at me. “I was tired of it. I wanted to do something else with my life.”  
“I can understand that.”  
“You can?”  
“Yeah, nothing like having your Father try and dictate how you should live your life. Trying to get you to be something you don’t want to be.”  
He shook his head. “I see where you are going with this.”   
“Do you?”  
“The difference between me and Him.” He said Him with a bit of disgust and anger. “I never forced you to do anything.”  
“Right.”  
We fell silent for a while. I decided not to push the subject. My father and grandfather needed to work on their issues themselves. There was no way I was going to get into the middle of it. My husband argued a lot with his father. Must be a male thing.   
“Thank you though.” I said to him.  
“For what?”  
“Helping. I know it was hard for you to see those photos.”  
He smiled slightly. “Look, I know you think there was something I could have done. Unfortunately, I didn’t know until it was too late. I was too late.”  
I placed my hand on his arm. “It’s okay Dad.”  
“There are things that even the Devil can’t do. But we are going to make things right.”

 

The car stopped into front of a studio. The outside was modern. Nicely manicured lawn. Big windows facing towards the ocean. I paused to look for a moment. Then followed my father into the building.  
Stu was sitting behind a sound board as we walked in. Two other men sat next to him. A young woman was in the booth. She looked around eighteen. She was singing into a microphone. Stu was leaning back in is chair. He jumped as we approached.   
“Ah. Oh Lucifer. Persephone.”  
My father glared at him but didn’t say anything.  
“You come to take me up on my offer.” Stu said to me. He shot a weird look at my father.  
“No. I came here to ask why you killed my mother.”  
His eyes winded. The men sitting at the board both looked up and at us. Stu looked over at my father. “Is she serious?”  
My father glared at the man. “Very.” His voice was like venom. He sounded very Devil at the moment.   
Stu looked at me. “I didn’t do anything to your mother.” He sat down again.  
“I saw you.”  
He ignored me.  
“I saw you. I heard her screaming. I heard her choking. You were the only other person in the house.”  
“Sure you didn’t imagine it.” He scoffed. “Now, I have work to do.”  
Internally I was fuming. I wanted to strangle the life out of him. I wanted to slam that ugly bald head into the board. “I am very sure.”  
He shook his head and stood up. He walked into the booth. I followed him with my father close behind.  
Stu glared at us. “You two need to leave.”  
The young woman was standing there looking confused and a little frightened. I approached the ugly fat man. I looked into his eyes. “What is it you desire, Stu?”   
My father was standing next to me. “No, no that’s not how you do it.” He said. He leaned down closer to my ear and whispered. “Now look him in the eye. Can you sense his desires brewing below the surface? Can you sense the hidden truths?”  
I nodded. I could feel Stu’s mind resisting my attempts to manipulate it.   
“Now, draw them out.” My father whispered.  
“Come on Stu. Tell me. What is it you desire?” I said to him. My father stood there. A huge grin on his face.  
“I- uh…I” He shook his head and closed his eyes. “Stop that.” He backed up. I just kept my gaze fixed on him. The young woman had snuck out of the booth. “You two just get out. Get out I say.” His voice rose.  
“Oh come on Stu. I can feel the truth just trying to get out. Its eating at you. Tell me.”  
He glared at me. He tried resisting. He shook. I could feel the internal conflict. “I gave that bitch everything. She wanted to leave me.”   
“There that wasn’t so hard now was it.” My father said.   
“You covered up the truth didn’t you?” I said to the short fat man. I kept my voice calm and even. Like the Devil. “How much money did you pay the coroner?” I felt his inner conflict. I felt him trying to resist.  
“I made her what she was. But she wanted to give it all up. For.” He spits at me. I dodged it. “You.”  
“I am so proud of her.” My father said. “Oh, Stuart. You have been a very naughty little man.” He took a step towards Stu.   
Stu backed up. “Stay away from me, you lunatic.” He looked at the window. The men at the board were gone. The woman was gone. “Stay away from me. I am going to call the cops.”  
“No you need to be punished for what you did. You took Joanie from us.” My father stepped towards the man. “You need to feel the pain that she did.”   
I should have stopped my father. The cop in me was screaming to stop him. Revenge was never the answer. This was wrong. But I let my father do what he did best.   
“Get away from me.” He turned to me. “I will confess. Just get him away from me.”  
My father shoved Stu against the wall. His hand around the man’s neck. I could hear him choking for life. Then I saw my father’s nastier side. It was something I had seen only once. His handsome face was replaced by a red face with glowing eyes. It should have scared me. I should have run screaming from the building but I just stood there.   
Stu began screaming hysterically. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” My father tightened his grip around the man’s neck. He choked. He looked at me. The desperation in his eyes. He began to turn purple. “Help me.”  
I took a step towards them. I placed my hand on my father’s arm. “Dad, stop.”  
“NO!”   
“Dad!”  
My father turned his gaze to me. His face had turned back to normal. But his eyes were filled with fire. Again I should have been scared. Here I was trying to talk the Devil down. “He needs to suffer. He needs to feel the pain.” My father said with such anger. Such venom.  
“I know. But this isn’t the place. This isn’t the way to do it.” I said gently. My hand still on my father’s arm. “Dad, please.” I felt him relax slightly. The fire in his eyes receded. He released his grip on Stu. The man fell to the floor and gasped for breath.

Just then the doors burst open. “LAPD.” Chloe shouted while entering the room. My husband was right behind her. They glanced at Stu on the ground gasping for breath.  
“Get these lunatics away from me!” Stu managed to get out. “I’ll confess to everything. Just get them away from me.”  
I could see Bryan was upset. “I’m sorry Bryan.”  
His blue eyes glared at me. “You had me really scared Persi.” His voice held more concern than anger.   
“She’s fine.” My father said calmly.  
“What did you do to him?” Chloe said to my father.  
“Old Stu just needed to confess his sins.” He looked down at the other man. “Didn’t you Stu?”  
I swear I saw the fire flash in my father’s eyes again. I smiled.   
Chloe shook her head and got on the phone. She was calling in more units.

Two uniformed officers arrived to take Stu into custody. He was ranting and raving. I stood next to my father. He was glaring at the man.   
“Lucifer.” Chloe said to him. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”   
“Okay.”  
She whisked him away from me. I watched as they argued for a moment. Bryan was on the other side of me. His muscular, tattooed arms folded against his chest. I sighed. “Look, I know I should have said something to you.”  
He nodded. “I should be used to it. You get your mind on something and you don’t stop. You don’t back down. That is one of the things I love about you. But,” He paused and placed his hand on my belly. “You have to think about the baby. I know you aren’t like other women. But please slow down.”   
I wrapped my arms around him. We kissed. “I’m sorry Bryan. I know I need to slow down. It’s a good thing I have you.” We kissed again.  
“Get a room.” I heard my father say to us.   
Chloe was standing their arms folded. I pulled away from my husband. “I’m sorry Chloe. We shouldn’t have done it this way.”  
She nodded. “You knew better.”  
“I did.”  
“Personally, I’m glad you did.”  
“Let’s all go back to Lux for drinks.” My father said.  
“I’ll meet you guys later.” Chloe said. She drove off.  
My father and I walked back to the Corvette.   
“Umm Persi.” Bryan said. “That’s a two seater. What about me?”  
“Oh right. Dad, you go on ahead. I’ll take a cab with Bryan.”  
My father shrugged. “Okay.” He said and started the car and drove off towards Lux.

We arrived back at Lux after getting something to eat. We walked hand in hand past the growing crowd. They all stared. We approached my friend Bruno guarding the entrance. He smiled and let us in. I could hear murmurs from the crowd.   
My father was sitting at the bar. He turned when we approached. “What took you two so long?”  
“We stopped for some food.” Bryan said as he sat beside him.   
“And you didn’t invite me?” My father feigned mock offence.   
“Sorry Dad.” I said as I sat on the other side of him.  
“It’s alright.”  
The bartender brought us drinks. I had a club soda while Bryan was drinking whiskey or rum, I could never tell. He and my dad took a couple of sots together. I was relieved that they seemed to like each other. I could only imagine what would happen when the Devil met Bryan’s father. I laughed at the idea.   
The two men looked at me. “What are you thinking about?” My father said.  
“Oh nothing. I am just sitting here enjoying the moment.”  
The TV over the bar was turned to the local news. Stu Mannon had been arrested for murder. We all sat there watching it for a moment. Photos of my mother flashed across the screen. She looked so beautiful. I had spent so much time resenting her. Trying to get away from being her daughter.   
I felt my father’s hand on my arm. “She would be proud of you.” He said.  
I placed my other hand on his. “Thank you Dad. For everything.” I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
We returned our gaze to the TV.


	14. Conclusion

vThe next day we found ourselves at the airport. I was saying my goodbyes to my father. We hugged. “I am going to miss you Daddy.”  
“Of course you will.”  
I shook my head. Tears fell down my cheeks. “Thank you. For everything.”  
“Don’t mention it.” He said with a smile. He turned to Bryan. “You take care of her. You remember what I said.”  
Bryan’s face paled for a second. “I don’t think that is something I can forget.”  
Dad laughed. He shook Bryan’s hand. Bryan headed into the terminal. I stood there for a moment. More tears fell down my cheek. “Don’t cry, darling.”  
“I’m sorry. I guess it’s just hard to say goodbye.”  
He chuckled. “This isn’t goodbye, child. This is see you later.”  
We hugged again. He kissed my cheek and then I started into the terminal. “Bye Dad. I love you.”  
“I love you, Persephone.”   
More tears. The Devil said he loved me. I always knew it. But he rarely ever said it. I turned and walked into the terminal. I found Bryan waiting in line. He put his arm around me as I buried my head in his chest. 

Later we were sitting, after fighting our way through security. I was looking out the window watching planes arriving and taking off. Bryan was dozing off a bit. It had been a long week. I reflected on everything that had happened.   
Bryan snorted and opened his eyes. “Are you alright, sweetie?” I said to him.  
“Yeah. I will be right back.” He said and got up and headed towards the men’s room.  
I looked down at my phone. I had a new page pulled up. Stu Mannon had hung himself in his cell. I couldn’t help but feel satisfied. There was movement as someone sat in a seat beside me.  
I glanced over at the patron of the seat. He had rich dark brown skin. He wore a nice suit. I recognized him as my father’s brother. Uncle Amenadiel.   
He sighed. “You know we really needed your help.”  
“I know.”  
“He needs to return to Hell.”  
I shrugged. “What did you want me to do? Tie him up and drag him to the gates. I don’t have that kind of power.”  
“You have more power than you know, Persephone.”  
I looked at the angel. I wasn’t sure what he meant by that. I know I had supernatural gifts that I had inherited from my father. The mind manipulation. The extra strength. I was afraid of using them. Afraid I would be punished.   
“You are in a unique position. You exist in between two worlds. One day you are going to have to figure out your place. One day I will call upon you to choose.”  
My blood ran cold. The voice was coming from Amenadiel. But he was not the one talking. I knew it was my Grandfather talking to me through Amenadiel. My heart started to race. I gripped the arm rest. He put his hand on my arm.  
“Don’t fear me, child.”  
I tried to calm myself. My throat became scratchy. I wondered if he was angry that I didn’t help get my father back to Hell. “I. I tried to help.”  
He turned to me. Amenadiel’s normally brown eyes turned blue. They seemed to glow. When he spoke I not only heard it, I felt it. “I know. Your father will have to choose his place as well.”  
He stood up and Amenadiel shook his head. His eyes went back to brown. I thought I saw fear in the angel’s eyes. We looked each other in the eyes. “Did that just happen?” I said to him.  
He nodded. “It would be best for you to heed his warning.”  
“I will. Goodbye Uncle.”  
He smiled slightly at that. “Goodbye Persephone.” He started to walk away right as Bryan returned. The angel regarded my husband for a moment. “You better take care of her.”  
Bryan furrowed his brows but didn’t say anything as the angel walked away. “Who the hell was that?”  
“Amenadiel.”  
Bryan sat down. “Who?”  
“One of my father’s brothers.”  
Bryan’s face drained of color. “What did he want?” He always seemed a little scared when I talked to the Angels.   
I held back. I didn’t think I should tell him I just had a conversation with my Grandfather. “Oh nothing.”  
“Come on Persi.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Just some family business.” Bryan sighed but dropped it.   
I leaned against his shoulder. My mind reflecting on the conversation. I wondered what it was that my Grandfather wanted of me. That was not the first time he said he would call upon me. I wasn’t sure what I would do. Would it mean leaving my family behind? I sighed and closed my eyes.

 

Author’s note: This concludes my first Lucifer story. I hope you enjoyed the journey. Don’t fret. There are more stories to come. More stories with Persephone. Lucifer has to meet his grandson after all. I also have an idea to have Persephone meet Grandma. Not sure how that will work out. I don’t know if I should wait for the season to begin. Or just let it become its own story. We’ll see.


End file.
